The Darkness Queen
by tap-is-life
Summary: Kurayami is a powerful 15 year old Anbu Black Ops captain. The fact that she doesn't have friends doesn't bother her, but that will change when Tsunade gives her a mission to protect an old childhood friend. Can their growing love survive the ninja life?
1. info

**Name**: Kurayami (dark) Shihaisha (ruler)

**Age**: 15 (like everyone else. In this story Sasuke won't leave until 15. I have a reason for this you'll see later on)

**Rank**: Anbu Black Op

**Abilities**: I consider yourself the ruler of the realm of the night. This is when I'm at my strongest. I can see perfectly in the dark and fight to my full potential. Because of this, I change into a different form at night, meaning I look a lot different. When I scream, it sends a powerful sound wave that destroys anything in its path. I also have an ability called the Karengan, which is a mix between the Sharingan and Byakugan

**Weapons**: anything I can use, mostly my twin fans

**Personality**: rarely talks (unless she knows she can trust someone), cold at times, trustworthy, likes to mess around, loves sarcasm

**Story**: I use to live in the village hidden in the leaves until my parents sent me away to become stronger (this was when I was only five). When I came back at age seven, I couldn't find my parents or big sister at all. I figured they had left to live somewhere else, so I didn't worry about it and just continued to train. At age ten I was invited to be and Anbu Black Op and accepted. At age 13 I became captain. Ever since I left and came back to the village I haven't seen my three best friends who were Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata.

**Looks**: short black hair that reaches your shoulders and is normally held back with a yellow headband. My eyes are chocolate brown and I have a pale peach color skin tone. In my day form I wear a black loose fitting halter top that stop right above my belly button, black cargo pants, ninja sandals, and fingerless gloves. In my night form I have ice blue eyes and long black hair that stops at my waist. I wear a blue and green fighting kimono that reaches your knees, blue tights underneath, and blue fingerless gloves.

**Likes**: eating, training, fighting, hanging out with friends, being lazy, singing, dancing, Sasuke, Naruto

**Dislikes**: fan-girls, fan-boys, bugs, loud noises, mean people, Ino


	2. It begins with a mission

By the way, if it's in italics they're thoughts.

I was running in the forest for a mission Tsunade sent me on. I had to kill some kind of deadly assassin.

_Man this is annoying._

I liked being an Anbu Black Op, it's just that I always got lame missions. And yes, to me killing off some assassin is lame.

_I finally have you._

I saw the assassin and before he knew what hit him, I slit his throat.

"Hn, you didn't even put up a fight. I guess I should go back to Tsunade," I said sighing to myself. I didn't feel like walking so I just used a transportation jutsu and ended up right in her office. "So the mission was a success," she said without looking up.  
"Yup," I replied in a bored tone. "Good, because I have another one for you."  
I rolled my eyes at her. She always had some kind of mission for me that she would pull out randomly. "Oh joy. What is it now?"

She ignored my sarcasm. "You're going to join a squad."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" She shook her head and explained. "Well, the only reason you're joining this squad is because there is someone on the squad you have to protect."

"Okay, who is it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" 

_Why does that name sound familiar? "_Okay then."

"You can tell them you're joining so you can train with them and you can tell them you're an Anbu, but nothing else."  
"Okay but who do I have to protect him from?" I asked since she kinda left that part out.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you remember Roya?"

"You mean the one who tried to kill me and epically failed?"

She smirked at my response. "Yes him. We think he's on a "I'm holier than thou" type thing and wants to go after the Uchiha survivor. Make sure Sasuke doesn't get killed."

_If he's an UchihaI I'm sure he can take care of himself. _"Okay if you say so."

"Alright, you can see your squad at the training grounds. They should be there. Oh, and Kurayami," she called out while I was half way out the door. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "It's Kakashi's squad."

I smirked. _Kakashi huh? Well this will be interesting._

I left her office and went to the training grounds to see Kakashi and his squad. He was, of course, reading his book as usual so I decided to sneak up on him. When the time was right, i jumped at him, took his book, and sat on his shoulders like a child would on her father's shoulders.

*KAKASHI'S POV*

I was telling my team to practice their chakra control when someone stole my book right out of my hands and sat on my shoulders. I was quite surprised to see who it was when I looked up.  
"Well hello Kurayami. Long time no see."

*YOUR POV*

"Hey Kakashi. I see you're still reading your perverted books."

He sweatdropped at my statement and I jumped off him and gave him his book back.

"So what are you doing here?" he said going back to reading.

"I want to join your squad and train with you," I said blankly.

He saw through it of course. It's not like I was purposefully hiding it. "What's the real reason?"

"I'll tell you later."

He was about to ask me more questions when suddenly one of his students that had blond hair and blue eyes came over and started yelling.

"HEY KAKASHI SENSEI WHO'S THAT?"

_My god is he too freaking loud._

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce my team," Kakashi mumbled to himself. "Hey team! Why don't you introduce yourselves to my old friend over here."

They all responded with an "okay" and walked over to us. The first one to speak was a pink haired girl with green eyes.

_Why...is her hair...pink?_

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

_Hm...Sakura. That's a nice name._

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, BELIEVE IT!" the blond one shouted at me.  
_Naruto? Wait...what?_

I walked closer to him to see if it actually was him. He sure did look the same! I couldn't help but hug him when I realized this. He shifted awkwardly at my embrace. "Um, why are you hugging me?"

"Don't you remember? It's me, Kurayami!"

*SASUKE'S POV*

I saw the girl walk over to examine Naruto and the next thing I know, she's hugging him out of nowhere.

_Someone has a crush on Naruto already? What does she see in that idiot?_

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying until I heard her say "It's me, Kurayami!" That made me freeze and do a double take.

_THAT'S Yami? She's changed so much!_

*YOUR POV*

"Oh my gosh Kura! It's so good to see you again," Naruto said spinning me around. He had me laughing at the fact that he missed me so much. "You too, Naruto."

"Hey Yami," the last boy said to me

_Wait...only Sasuke called me that. Hold on! Sasuke? I'm suppose to protect him._

But I ignored my thoughts for the moment and hugged Sasuke. "Oh my gosh Sasuke! I can't believe it's you! You've changed a lot oh best friend of mine."

He hugged me back. "You're one to talk. It' good to see you again."

"Hey! How do you know Sasuke?" what was that girl's name? Oh! Sakura asked me.  
I grinned. "We're childhood friends. Very close."  
"That's great." _CHA! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS HUGGING MY SASUKE!_

_Oh lord, I can tell Sakura is a fangirl just by her reaction._

This is when Kakahsi finally decided to speak up. "So an Anbu Black Op wants to be with my team."

I smirked. "Yeah, just for awhile though."

I totally forgot that the others didn't know I was an Anbu until I heard them all yell in unison "WHAT?"  
"YOU'RE AN ANBU BLACK OP?" Naruto yelled right in my ear

"Ow and yes. I have been since I was ten, I've been captain since I was thirteen."  
they all looked at me dumbfounded. "What?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't believe you're an Anbu. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Okay team since that's taken care of, we'll now be sparring. First up is Naruto and Sasuke. Then, Sakura and Kurayami. The winner of the two will fight each other."  
"Cool," I said not caring much. "Oh and Kurayami? Please don't hurt Sakura that much."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll try 


	3. sparring

Kakashi shouted "begin!" and in a fast and swift punch to the stomach, Naruto was already down for the count. "Winner is Sasuke," Kakashi said rubbing his head.

"Geez, you didn't have to punch him that hard you know," I mumbled to myself. "He didn't stand a chance against me anyway."

"Don't get too cocky now."

"Sasuke! You were so great out there!" Sakura exclaimed in her fan girl voice.

"Hn, whatever," was his expected response.

She sighed with stars in her eyes. _He's all nice to Kurayami but not to me. She's trying to steal my Sasuke!_

You glanced at Sakura and noticed her fists were clenched beside her and she was kind of staring at you.

_Oh lord, she probably thinks I'm trying to steal Sasuke or something. Get a life._

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Alright Sakura and Kurayami come out here!"

We both walked into the clearing and Sakura glared at me. "You might want to control your mood swings Sakura. They're getting annoying."

"What did you say to me?"

"Alright alright calm down you too. Remember Kurayami; don't be too hard on her."

"I'm not gonna guarantee anything," I said blankly. I really didn't care what happened to her. I blame Kakashi for putting me against his students in the first place.

He yelled "begin!" and Sakura of course ran at me to throw a punch but I simply moved to the side. Then she tried again and I noticed she had chakra in her hand like medical ninja do.

_So Tsunade trained her huh? Too bad that won't work on me._

Right when she was about to punch me I grabbed her fist and used my own chakra to push hers back so I wouldn't be harmed and the chakra was forced straight to her head making it feel like her brain was on fire. She started to scream in pain clutching her head to try to make it stop as Kakashi gave me a look.

"All I did was send a chakra flow that gave her a headache. I could've done worse," I said bored.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm glad you didn't."

She finally snapped out of it, thinking she could still fight, and when she ran at me again I kicked her in the stomach. When she went flying back I appeared behind her and punched her in the face. It was a tad bit too strong though so she ended up flying into a tree. She even fell to the ground and coughed up a little blood.

_I thought she'd be at least somewhat a challenge since Tsunade trained her. Maybe I over did it a little. This sure is getting boring._

I looked at Sasuke and winked at him playfully. He chuckled to himself.

"Why don't you ever listen to me," Kakashi said staring at me. "Because I can't help it."  
"Yay Kurayami won!" Naruto started cheering for my easy victory  
"Thanks Naruto," I said smiling. "Now Sasuke and Kurayami fight. Begin!"

Sasuke of course ran at me first and threw some kunai at me. I caught the first one between my fingers and used it to block the other ones. As soon as they hit the ground I saw him doing familiar hand signs.

_Figures._

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" he yelled as his fire balls came hurling toward me. I just simple dodged them by moving quickly to each side because it was like they were moving in slow motion to me. Then I did a few hand signs to activate one of my powers. Kakashi's eyes widened in recognition. _I didn't think she'd use that on him._

I disappeared from everyone's sight and by the time I reappeared again, I hit on of Sasuke's chakra points in his shoulder. He stumbled a little and grabbed his shoulder with his eyes wide.

"What the…" he mumbled. I disappeared again and with quick speed started performing **8 trigrams: 64 palms. **I counted every single one I inflicted.

"4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm!"

As I delivered the final blow Sasuke fell to the ground and struggled to get back up again. It wasn't like he could do much anyway, all his chakra was blocked. Surprisingly enough though, he got up got into a fighting stance which was a little wobbly. I shook my head at him. "You really shouldn't try physical contact with me when I just blocked your chakra points. You're not gonna be fully able to fight for awhile."

"That doesn't mean I won't try."

You sighed to yourself, disappeared, and jabbed him quickly in the stomach then punched him in the face as you reappeared. This caused him to fall down and finally stay down.

"Winner is Kurayami. Maybe next time I won't have an Anbu spar with my team."

"You that would've been the smart idea," I said rolling my eyes and helping Sasuke up. "Sorry about that Sasuke. I tend to overdo it a little sometimes."

He winced and dusted himself off. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't hold back. That would've been an insult," he said smirking at me.  
Kakashi interrupted us. "Okay training is now over since you are all beat up. We have a mission coming up soon so make sure you are prepared whenever I tell you." With that he disappeared from our sight.  
"Hey Sasuke, can I talk to you at my house?" I asked him. "Sure."

"Bye Naruto! When Sakura wakes up tell her I didn't mean to hurt her that bad!"

"I will! See ya Kura," he said grinning and walking away with Sakura on his back carrying her home.

"You're not actually sorry about that are you." It wasn't a question. "Of course not."

With that we walked to my house where I would tell him everything that happened.

_He better not hate me for this._


	4. What happened

I turned and faced Sasuke to see that he was staring at me intently. "Sasuke…"

"Yami, what happened to you? You've been gone for so many years."

"I know. When I was around five years old my parents sent me away to become a ninja and learn in different places. My sister didn't exactly agree with this but trusted my parents. I came back and became an Anbu when I was ten because of how strong and smart I was. Then I soon became captain at thirteen," I explained to him.

His eyes looked sad. "I never knew you were so strong, I mean we were just kids!"

"Tell me about it. Imagine how I felt when my parents told me I had to go away at such a young age. I didn't want to become a ninja, but I was really good at it," I responded shaking my head.

"Why didn't you try to find me? I really needed you, especially when Itachi killed my clan!" he said starting to get angry with me. I raised an eyebrow at his statement, I had no idea what he was talking about but if he was telling the truth, it didn't faze me as much as it should.

"I didn't know anything about that. Tsunade probably didn't tell me since I came back after the fact and knew I would go running to you first rather than continue my ninja duties. Either way, I'm here now and that's all that matters."

He sighed at my response and nodded slowly. I walked over and hugged him to cheer him up. "Please don't ever leave me like that again. I don't want to lose my best friend, especially since you're back now."

I didn't want to mention that I was only back because of my mission, so I just whispered in his ear, "I won't."

He laughed a little then stopped hugging me. I saw questions in his eyes. "What was that jutsu you used you me? You're not a Hyuuga so I don't understand how you could've used that form. You can only do that with Byakugan."

"It's one of my powers called Karengan. It's pretty much a mix of Sharingan and Byakugan."

"Since when did you have powers?" he asked confused.

I smirked. "Since I got stronger. I have more that you don't know about."

"Oh joy."

"Hey be happy it wasn't night time! I could've killed you in my other form."

It took a minute for him to respond. I guess what I said would make anyone who knew me really confused.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, at night I change into a different form because I am a crap load stronger at night. You could say I'm the ruler of the realm of the night. Haven't you noticed how my name means dark ruler?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Wow, I never knew. I'm guessing you don't want anyone to know either?"

"Correct. They'll find out on their own anyway," I said shrugging.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it quickly. That was weird, he was the type to always speak his mind.

"Come on, spill."

"…I was just going to ask if you wanted to meet some friends of mine. Okay they're not really friends but you'll see them eventually so might as well do it now," he said.

I fidgeted a little. I didn't really like meeting new people. "Um…I don't know Sasuke. I don't really do well with new people."

"Oh so Kurayami Shihaisha can leave at the age of five and train to be a great ninja by ten but you can't handle a few people?"

"Exactly."

"Oh come on, please?" he said giving me puppy dog eyes. Crap, he only does that around me and he does it well.

"Ugh, fine fine."


	5. Meeting people

Sasuke had taken me to the training grounds to meet these "friends" of his. I honestly didn't want to do this but I knew Sasuke would make you even if I ran around the entire village screaming about it.

Did I mention I actually tried this and a crap load of villagers gave me strange looks? It's not my fault I didn't know Sasuke would chase after me.

Anyway, when we arrived at the training grounds I look up (I have a habit of staring at the ground when I walk) and saw three people. One had long blond hair held in a ponytail with a slutty looking purple ninja outfit on, another had spiky brown hair in a pony tail that looked bored out of his mind, and the last one was kind of chubby and was eating chips.

"SASUKE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the blond one screamed running over and hugging Sasuke. He seemed to be annoyed but I couldn't blame him. She actually made me start twitching.

_My god she's a fan girl! I freaking hate fan girls._

"Ino get off me now!" Sasuke said pushing her. She finally got off and looked at me. Her look quickly became a glare.

_You're kidding. She's jealous of me._

"Hey Sasuke who's the girl?" the brown haired guy said.

"This is my best friend, Kurayami."

The blond girl scoffed. "I'm Ino and Sasuke's mine so back off!"

"Last time I checked, bitch, you weren't the boss of me so don't tell me what to do. And you might want to stop being jealous because that's not going to get you anywhere, you're so pathetic," I responded glaring at her.

"Why you little…"

Before she could say anything else to me, I punched her in the face and she flew into a tree. "Well that shut her up."

"Sasuke, I think your girl has an anger problem," it's funny how I still don't know this brown haired guy's name.

I rolled my eyes. "I just hate annoying people. And you are?"

"I'm Shikamaru," he said in a bored tone. "Oh yeah I remember you. Your father brought you to the Hokage's office when you became a chunnin."

"Oh right your that girl, the strongest Anbu alive."

When he said that, everyone around me just stared at me dumbstruck. Lovely, Shikamaru just had to open his big mouth.

"You're an Anbu Black Op?" Ino said, finally getting up from the tree. "Yeah, what of it?"

Sasuke shook his head at me. "Geez, you told me you were an Anbu but you didn't tell me you were the strongest one alive."  
"I didn't exactly want you to know," while saying this I smacked Shikamaru upside the head, "but this idiot over here just had to say something!"

"Well I didn't know you were keeping a low profile. What a drag," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"So like I was saying, and the chubby one over there is Choji," Sasuke finished.

Choji's mouth was full of chips but I'm pretty sure he said "Nice to meet you" to me.  
"You too."

"Okay now let's meet everyone. Shikamaru, make sure Ino doesn't stalk me again," Sasuke said sighing.

I shrugged. "Alright, see ya guys. Watch your back Ino."

Her eyes widened and she backed farther away from me. I smirked at her reaction and followed Sasuke to our next destination. When we started to walk out of the training grounds, we ran into another group of Sasuke's "friends". 

"Hey cutie. What are you doing with Uchiha here? Wouldn't you rather be with me?" some spiky brown haired guy said to me. When he smirked I noticed his sharp canines. That didn't matter to me much though because the fact that he called me cutie pissed me off caught my attention. Before he could say anymore, I punched him and he fell to the ground. "Man I hate perverts."  
"Do you just love beating people up?" Sasuke asked raised an eyebrow at me.

"No but I get easily annoyed."

"If you say so. And Kiba, you might not want to try that again unless you want to get punched into a tree," Sasuke said as Kiba stood up.

"Yeah I think I got the point," he grumbled. "I'm Kiba. This is Hinata and Shino."

When he said that he pointed to Shino, who wore I huge trench coat with his face covered and bugs coming from him and then a girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes of a Hyuuga.

_Wait...a Hyuuga? That's Hinata?_

"Oh my gosh, Hinata!" I said running and giving her a hug. She stiffened under my touch; of course she wouldn't recognize me.

"Um…who are you?" she asked confused. "You're not stuttering anymore! It's me, Ya-ya remember?"

Her eyes widened in realization and she quickly hugged me back. "Where have you been Ya-ya? I've missed you so much!"

"Likewise."  
"How do you two know each other?" Shino asked once me and Hinata stopped hugging.

Hinata smiled. "We were best friends when we were little. We still are til this day."

"Hence the nickname Ya-ya," kiba said mocking it. Oh come on she was four! Who wants to say my whole name at age four?  
Sasuke cleared his throat to get my attention. "Okay Miss Anbu, we can go now."  
Kiba raised an eyebrow at him. "Miss Anbu?"

"Yeah, I'm an Anbu Black Op captain." Of course after I said this I was met with them yelling "WHAT?" unison. Maybe I should just not tell people.

"Okay let's go," Sasuke said dragging me off. "Bye Hinata!"

"Bye Ya-ya!"

I waved goodbye to her and when we arrived make into the village we saw a guy with long brown hair with eyes like Hinata, a girl with buns in her hair, and a weird looking guy that had bug eyes and bushy brows.

"No doubt this is Guy's team," I whispered to Sasuke.

"It is. How did you know?"

"That weird looking guy looks just like him," I responded shuddering.

"Sadly he acts like him to," Sasuke said sighing that was accompanied by me saying, "Lovely." 

When we finally approached them Sasuke just quickly named them for me while pointing to each. "Yami this is Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee."

I smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. We should hang out sometime!" the girl…Tenten…said to me.

_Well someone is just a tad bit hyper._

"Um, sure. We could tomorrow if you want since I have nothing else to do," I offered honestly hoping she'd say no.

"Cool!" well there went that hopefulness.

Neji eyed me. "So you're the famous Kurayami Shihaisha." "Yeah, how did you know?"

"You're famous in the Hyuuga clan. Plus, you would always come over to the house and play with Hinata."  
"Oh right! You're Hinata's cousin. I completely forgot about that," I said sheepishly.

"I don't see how since we saw each other almost every day."

"Well sorry if I'm forgetful!" I said throwing my hands in the air. I can me a little overdramatic sometimes. Next thing I know, that guy Rock Lee walks over to me.

"Will you please be my girlfriend? I will protect you with my life." I kinda twitched at that. He sure could be blunt couldn't he?

_This is getting a little awkward._

"I'm sorry but know," I said a little gently so I wouldn't hurt his feelings too much. I guess it didn't work though because he started anime crying. Wow just wow.

"Why not?"

"Because I just met you and I like someone else. Sorry," I said sighing. This just isn't my day.

"Okay we should get going." Sasuke you are a lifesaver!

"Okay. Tenten, meet me at my house at 9am and you can bring another girl if you want as long as it's not Sakura or Ino. I live two blocks down from the Hokage's place, 165.

She smiled. "Cool, and don't worry. I hate those two."

Me and Sasuke walked away waving goodbye and heading back to my house. It was a silent walk but I didn't mind. After today I don't think I'm in the mood for talking anymore.

_He knows way too many people._

When we arrived at my house I unlocked the door and turned to Sasuke. "Bye Sasuke."

"Bye Yami."

I kissed him and the cheek, winked, and went into my house closing the door behind me.

_Hm…I wonder if I made him blush._

*Sasuke's POV*

I was left standing in front of Yami's door blushing slightly. I swear my cheek was a little warm from the kiss.

_Maybe I'm the one she likes._


	6. Hangin with the girls

When I woke the next morning, I remembered I was going to hang out Tenten and whoever she brought with her.

_Hm, I wonder who she's bringing._

I sighed and shrugged it off as I got dressed for the day. Just when I was about to eat breakfast, a knock came to the door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted loud enough so that whoever was behind the door could hear me. As I went running to the door I saw that Tenten and Hinata were there, but there was another girl that had blond hair in four pigtails. "Hey Tenten hey Hinata. Who's this?"

Tenten grinned. "This is our friend Temari from the sand village. You've never met her before?"

"Tsunade sends me on a crap load of missions. If I did see her, I definitely didn't notice," I said shrugging.

Temari shook her head. "Nice to know you're at least a hard working kunoichi. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I said grinning at her comment. "Shall we go?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course."

Two hours later the girls and I were walking around trying to find something else to do. We pretty much went to eat and played in the park. Yes, there were indeed people staring at all of you as you played around on the jungle gym and the swings. It's not your fault you guys were still children at heart.

"Let's go to the weapons shop!" Tenten yelled running into the weapons store before we could even respond.

I sweatdropped. "She just loves weapons doesn't she?"

"They don't call me a weapons specialist for nothing!" she yelled from inside the store.

"What the heck? How did she even hear me?"

Temari shook her head. "Just don't question it Kurayami."

I sighed. "Might as well go in. I need new weapons anyway."

They shrugged and walked with me into the store. Tenten was trying to decide between a knife and a chain while I saw a set of twin fans that caught my eyes.

"Wow, those are some nice fans," I said aloud. They were twin black fans with red dragons going across.

"You're a fan user too?" Temari asked noticing where my gaze was.

"Yeah. I'm most likely gonna buy these. My other ones broke during a mission. People just don't know how to respect weapons nowadays."

"Ugh, tell me about it."

I nodded and went to buy the fans. While I was doing so, I was trying to see if anyone else bought anything so I didn't look out of place. Tenten, of course, bought all sorts of blades, Temari bought I giant fan (apparently she wanted another one to do twice the damage), and Hinata didn't buy anything.

"So does anyone wanna go back to my house?" Tenten asked out of the blue. We all nodded in response. It's not like we had anything better to do so whatever. When we got there (mind you she had a really nice looking house that put mine to shame) I noticed she had a guitar sitting in the living room.

"You play?" I asked pointing to the guitar.

"Yeah, since I was little. We have a whole set upstairs in the back room. Do any of you guys play?"

Hinata nodded. "I play the drums."

"I play base," Temari said smirking.

"Keyboard and vocals," I said. "I feel like you wanna start a band."

"Well…."

"We'll take that as a yes," Hinata said shaking her head.

Tenten wanted to make sure we all sounded okay before we started any kind of band so she had us each play our instrument. I thought we were pretty good while Tenten was, of course, taking it a little too far and jumped up and down squealing her head off.

_Damn it's not all that exciting._

"Did you have sugar today or something?" Temari asked as I went over and slapped Tenten upside the head to get her to calm down.

She looked at her weirdly. "No, why do you ask?" We all did an anime fall at her response. How did she not notice how weird she's being?

"So anyway, I think the lead singer should be Kurayami," she said smiling. "You were pretty much the best out of the rest of us."

Temari and Hinata nodded. "Pretty much."

"Oh lord. Guys I'm not ALL that great," I responded trying to get out of this.

Tenten shook her head and pointed a finger at me. "FALSE!"

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. This girl seriously needed to lay off the sugar.

"Seriously, where do you get all this energy from?"

"Poptarts! Oh my gosh they're sooooo good".

"Ehem anyway, what should we name our band?" Hinata asked trying to change the subject. It worked because we all stopped to think about that. Evidently I'm not very original so I knew I wouldn't come up with anything.

"Killer Kunoichis?" Temari said.

I laughed a little. "Sure let's go with that."

"Awesome!"

"Okay no more poptarts for you."

"You can't stop me from eating poptarts."

I held out a box of poptarts in my hands and her eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I have my ways. Anyway, I should get going."

"Okay, see you whenever," Temari said the same time Hinata said, "Bye Ya-Ya!"

I pretty much knew that as soon as I'd get home I would definitely take a nap.


	7. Stupid so called mission

I woke up the next day at 6 o'clock. It was pretty early, but this is the time I was use to. Anyway, I figured I should get ready so I took a shower, put my regular clothes on, and made sure I had my weapons were in the appropriate places, I headed to the training grounds. As I guessed, Sasuke was there early, but surprisingly so was Naruto.

"HEY KURA! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AWHILE!" Naruto shouted at me. At slightly winced considering it was too early to be this loud.

"I went shopping, and why the hell are you yelling?" I asked blankly.

"SORR- I mean, sorry."

"That's better. Anyway," I said turning to Sasuke, "What's been up with you?"

He shrugged, "Nothing much, training as usual. I'm hoping today goes smoothly without Saku-"

"SASUKE YOU'RE HERE!"

I sighed as Sakura came running up and tackled Sasuke into a hug. I had to admit, I felt kinda bad for the guy. This is what happens when the stupid academy sets you up with the "balancing system".

FF A FEW HOURS

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI SENSEI?" Naruto shouted. I do in fact remember he has an impatience problem.

"If Kakashi's been your sensei for awhile, shouldn't you know he's always late?" I mumbled, apparently he still heard me though.

"I know but still. It's sooooo annoying!"  
Right after he said that, Kakashi and all his "glory" appeared before us. "Sorry I'm late guys. The meaning of life is a really interesting subject to talk about with Guy."

I rolled my eyes. "Excuses sensei. We know good and well you try to get away from him as much as possible."

He sweat dropped but ignored me. "Anyway, we have a mission today."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"DO WE GET TO ESCORT A PRINCESS? OW!"

"I told you Naruto, quieter," I said shaking my head as he rubbed his from the spot I hit him.

"You're a lot meaner than back when we were kids."

"Anyway," Kakashi said annoyed that we interrupted him. "We're decorating for the Sakura festival. Now before any of you start complaining about how it's not a mission, I completely agree with you."

Sakura brightened, "So we don't have to do it?"

"I never said that. You have no choice. Have fun!" With that, he disappeared into a puff of smoke with us glaring at the spot he was formerly at.

"Remind me to write him a death note," Sasuke said.

"I second that one," I replied. Sakura and Naruto just nodded in agreement.

We all went into the village and started decorating random shops and posts. Apparently they had all the rookie nine helping out too, so we all were helping out against our will. I went to help Tenten and Hinata put up ribbons when Tenten had some sort of epiphany, almost falling off the ladder she was on in the process.

"Geez your epiphanies are gonna get you killed one day," I said glaring slightly at her.

"But it's such a good idea! Why don't we perform for the festival?"

Both you and Hinata shared wary glances at the thought. "Um Tenten we haven't practiced enough. Plus Temari is only in the village 3 times a week…" Hinata started.

"We can get her here for another time aka the festival! And we can practice more no problem."

"Maybe you can cus you run off sugar," I replied, making Hinata giggle.

Tenten crossed her arms at us. "What about to impress your guys? Hinata I'm sure Naruto would love to see you play," at that Hinata started blushing. "And Kurayami Sasuke you adore your voice."

"But I've never performed in front of people before."

"Well now's your chance! Come on please?" she said giving us puppy dog eyes to be more convincing. Normally I wouldn't give into that type of thing, but Tenten would probably stalk us down and annoy us until we gave. I sighed, "Fine, I'm in."

"Yay! Since you said yes that means Hinata agrees!"

Hinata and I shook our heads and went to decorate somewhere away from the psycho weapons master.

"We can go kimono shopping after this Hina," you said while putting balloons on one of the poles.

"Sure Ya-ya. I need help picking out something anyway. This will be the first time I actually had a girl to help. I try to stay away from Sakura and Ino. Tenten normally goes by herself."

"You can count me in too."

We both looked down to see Temari smirking at us. "And apparently we're performing too?"

"Tenten made us," I said with a sigh.  
She rolled her eyes, "No control that girl."

We finally finished after two hours and quickly shopped for kimonos. We decided not to talk about how they looked because we didn't want anyone overhearing and ruining the surprise. I honestly wanted Sasuke to be surprised for once. You thought about that the whole time you practiced for the festival, which at the last minute you were informed it was in two freaking days.

When you left Tenten's house, you headed for yours. As you came close enough, you noticed there was a figure sitting at the door waiting for you. You tensed up in case it was a stranger, but once you recognized the chakra signature you realized it was Sasuke.

"We have to stop meeting like this," I said putting the key into your door.

He smirked. "Sure, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," I said opening the door and motioning for him to come in. He walked behind me and took off his shoes as I headed for the kitchen to make some tea. I'm pretty sure green tea was still his favorite, so I made to cups. Once it was ready, I handed it to him and sat on the couch that was across from the one he was sitting on.

"So what's up," I asked as I sipped the tea.

"I was wondering if you would be my date to the festival."

That made me raise an eyebrow at him. "You're actually going?"

"Well I know you are so why not me?" he said smirking.

I shrugged. "Sure, and do you like the tea?"

He nodded. "You always made the best tea. Maybe you should've established a shop instead of becoming a ninja."

I laughed at that. That's exactly what my sister told me when I was younger. "I liked fighting more my dear. Gosh you sounded like my sister for a minute."

He actually smiled at that. I guess he never forgot about those times we spent together with my family. "How are they anyway?"

"Oh they're good up in heaven," I said monotone. His smile dropped when I said it like that. "Don't worry about it Sasuke. You didn't know."

He shook his head and put his empty cup in the sink before heading for the door. "It's getting late. I should get a little more training in before I go to bed."

"If you say so Mr. Uchiha."

He smirked before walking out and giving me a wave behind his back. As I watched his disappearing figure, the wind blew around I changed into my night form. A sigh escaped my lips as I dragged my hand through my now waist length hair and looked into the night with my ice blue eyes. I couldn't sense his chakra anymore, so I headed back inside. Talk about a weird day. 


	8. Training

**Hey everyone! Okay so I like how some people lurve my story and how others have pointed out how it seems mary sue-ish. Well my critics, Kurayami does in fact have weaknesses. Thing is, I haven't revealed them yet and most of them happen in the time skip so you have to wait a bit my lovelies!**

**Sorry, patience is said to be a virtue though **

SASUKE'S POV

I was out looking for a gift for Yami since she was now my date for the festival. I know she's changed over the years, but I'm pretty sure I knew her well enough to get something she'd like…or at least I hope she'll like what I get. So far I haven't had much luck because every time I go into a store I get weird looks from the woman and goo-goo eyes from my pathetic fangirls. It's rather irritating trying to shop for something special when the atmosphere in the stores are full of awkwardness.

Anyway, I had pretty much gone through the whole village until something shiny caught my eye (that, or I have serious ADD). Turning to look at the store window, I smirked to myself and walked in to buy what I saw.

_She'll probably worship me after this._

KURAYAMI'S POV

Stretching my body, I stood up from the ground I was sitting on to start my self-training. Since I'm an Anbu, I don't exactly have a sensei but I never stop training. Tsunade hasn't given me any missions besides my one on Sasuke and I can sense him enough to know he's not in any danger at the moment. Smirking to myself, I took a deep breath before taking out all my kunais and shuriken and placed them all carefully between my fingers. Targets were surrounding me and I was hoping I didn't start slacking in this skill while being away on missions so much.

I bent slightly and ran at a tree that was standing tall next to me. I used chakra in my feet to stay on long enough until I pushed off into the air while closing my eyes. Spinning around swiftly, I threw my weapons at different targets while keeping my eyes closed. I knew the ground was coming up fast, so I quickly turned and landed gracefully on my feet to see my handiwork. The kunai hit the center of each target dead on but the shuriken were off in some places. There weren't any weapons that hit the ground, but I frowned at the knowledge of my shuriken skills lacking a bit.

_Then again, I do use kunai and my fans more often than shuriken. I have to keep up my game._

I sighed as I picked up all the weapons and put them back into my pouch. Flexing my arms a bit, I took out my new fans and opened them. I spun them around my hands and moved my arms with them to get use to the flow. They were light in my hands, making it so that it was like they were extensions of my arms. I love using fans because people always underestimate them. Fans aren't just flimsy accessories; they are deadly weapons as sharp as blades.

I swiped my arm at a tree to cut it with my fan. It made a gash against the bark, but would be stronger if I infused chakra into it. I did so and swiped at the tree again, which resulted in me nearly chopping it in half. I smirked a little and now wanted to see if I could use my chakra elements with it, which I'm sure I can. What's cool about my elements is that not only can I use jutsus with them, but I can manipulate them when using weapons.

"Wind," I whispered to myself. The leaves of trees began to blow around me and surround my fans as if it were waiting instructions. I swung my arms around me to get enough power, leaped up in a spin, and trust my arms forward to release. The wind blew violently from my fans and hit the previous tree with so much power that it completely fell down.

I stood up straight and smiled at this. I did indeed make the right choice in choosing these weapons like I thought I did. Now I can fight my enemies with a little more ease.

_Now about those damn shuriken…_

SASUKE'S POV

I finished wrapping Yami's gift and put it under my bed for safe keeping. It's not like anyone in my house would steal it (considering I live alone) but it's just a nervous habit. I sighed, hating the fact that I never really have to worry about anyone stealing my stuff. It would suck of course, but I'm sure the experience of a sibling or something could be amusing. I clenched my fists as the thought hit my head that Itachi took this all away from me. That bastard needs to die by my hand and fast, but I don't have enough power to do that yet. It's not like I can ask for any more help either. Everyone here is pretty weak.

_Except for Yami…_

Shock went through me as I realized what I just thought. It never really dawned on me that I could ask her, but I'm not exactly one to ask for help. Then again…it is Yami. It's not like it's one of my fangirls or a perverted man like Kakashi. Sighing, I decided to take the chance and go look for her. I tried her house first, but when no one answered I figured she was out training.

_Ugh, she could be training anywhere though._

I ran at least to the outskirts of the forest and stopped there. Closing my eyes, I tried to concentrate on finding her chakra signature. It took awhile (since I'm rarely around her) but I did in fact find where she was and started running there. When I arrived, I had to dodge the shuriken that headed in my direction.

_What the hell?_

Clones of Yami were running around Yami throwing shuriken at her as she tried to deflect them with her fans. She moved skillfully and gracefully. Her eyes looked like they were forever calculating the next move as she deflected another and punched a clone, making it disappear. She spun one fan around her hand and threw it behind her. It circled around and sliced through the rest of the clones surrounding her. Before it could go around again, she stretched her hand out and it was like the fan was drawn to her and came back.

"Wow," I whispered. She seemed to have heard me though, because she turned and smiled at me.

"You have such a fine choice in words," she said laughing. I blushed slightly and turned away. "Anyway, watcha here for?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay", she said closing her fans and putting them away. "Ask away."

I mumbled the question since I'm such a freaking coward, "Will you help me train?"

She smirked. Oh god, she heard me but was gonna make me say it again. "I'm sorry I didn't quite here that my dear. Will you repeat?"

I growled a little and slightly glared at her, "Will you help me train?"

"Of course," she responded walking away from me. "Just don't think I'll go easy on you."


	9. Festival

"Sasuke, we should probably stop for the day. We have to get ready for the Sakura Festival," I said in a bored tone. He was bending over on his knees panting because I made him run laps around the village like Guy makes his students do. At first he was very reluctant, but I told him it's good to run a lot because you build up a lot of stamina. Plus, he won't get tired as easily in a fight.

He shook his head at me. "No, we can keep going."

I stared at him. _Is he crazy?_ "Um unlike you, I care about my appearance somewhat. I'd like to get ready."

"You go, then. Kakashi will be here soon anyway. We do still have training."

I rolled my eyes at that. You would think Kakashi would be nice enough to give them a day off on the Sakura Festival but I guess not. That wouldn't go well with Sakura I'm sure.

"I'll stay and watch. It doesn't take me too long anyway," I said. He nodded and went to lean over on a tree before he had to train. I'm guessing I really wore him out making him do 25 laps, but that was kinda going easy on him.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura arrived here about a half hour later. They all looked a little shocked to see us (except Kakashi cus I swear he has no feeling what so ever) but Naruto quickly shook it off and ran up to me smiling.

"Hey Kura! What are you doing here with the jerk," he said sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. I laughed a little as Sasuke glared at him as usual. "He asked me to help him train a bit."

"I knew he wasn't stronger than me! Sasuke idiot had to ask for help."

"Shut up idiot. At least I'm making the effort to get stronger," he growled at him. I rolled my eyes at their immature behavior and turned to Kakashi. He shook his head and walked towards us. "Okay team, let's begin."

I watched as Kakashi spent the next few hours help them with their teamwork. I thought they would've had that down by now, but I guess since their personalities clash so much that they need more practice. Sakura didn't have too much of a problem with fighting, I noticed. Sasuke let's his competitiveness with Naruto get in the way, but it doesn't help when Naruto constantly gets on him.

"Kurayami, what do you think is wrong with the teamwork?" Kakashi asked me once they were done.

I sighed. He really wanted to bring me into this. "Okay. Sakura, you do really well but I think you hold back because you don't believe in yourself enough. You can't think that way because evidently it's not about you, it's about getting the mission done. Hesitation could end up with you being killed."

Her eyes softened at me and nodded. I guess no one ever said that to her. "Sasuke, you let your anger or whatever type of feeling get the best of you. Maybe I need to teach you to block out surrounding with the exceptions of those that are important. You have very good skills though and think things through."

He nodded at my advice but glared once Naruto started laughing at him. "Haha! Sasuke gets distracted!"

"Shut your mouth Naruto I didn't get to you yet," I said a little harshly. He shut up real fast and gulped, a bit afraid. "You're the reason Sasuke gets distracted. It may not be an excuse because he shouldn't pay attention to you but it could get him killed. You shouldn't be taunting him so much and making this a competition. Also, learn more than your Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's too predictable."

He looked to the ground a little upset and Kakashi nodded. "Well done. You hit all of their weaknesses on the mark Kurayami."

"I should've. I use to be the same way," I responded. They all looked at me in shock but I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not perfect. When I was younger and training in different places I had all sorts of problems that occurred. I think it was because I never stayed in one place very long. I use to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu a lot like Naruto because that was the first I learned and what I was good at. I soon found out that can't be what happens all the time. Because of that, I never really had self confidence like Sakura. Once I started learning new techniques and using my own weapons, I learned I had to step up my game. I was good like Sasuke, but seemed to always get distracted by something. Meditation with music helps," I finally ended smiling at all of them.

Sakura smiled and giggled, "You're so cool! I hope you didn't just tell us that to make us feel better."

"Nope, it's all true. But really guys, you're old enough to know how to be a ninja. Do it right because I don't want to be one of the anbu who finds your dead bodies."

Naruto shuddered," Thanks for the image."

"I only speak the truth. Anyway, practice is over. I'm gonna go get ready. Sasuke, pick me up at 7 'kay?"

"Alright, see you then."

I saluted them with two of my fingers and transported back to my house.

SASUKE'S POV

I watched as she disappeared and heard the idiot snickering next to me. I rolled my eyes and was about to head home until I heard Sakura's annoying voice.

"Sasuke! Why did you ask her and not me?" she said pouting.

"Because she doesn't annoy and stalk me," I simply stated. You would think she would've gotten the hint by now but I guess it was just wishful thinking.

"He kinda has a point Sakura. Plus, he's known Kura since we were little."

"SHUT UP NARUTO NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

I shook my head and walked faster in order to get away from them. How I was on the team I don't know. All I knew was that Yami was completely right about us just by simply watching for a practice. She was a really good ninja, no wonder she's an Anbu.

I arrived home and looked at the clock to see it was 4. Wow, practice with Yami then training sure lasted awhile. I still had 3 hours to kill so I decided to still get a little training done until I had to get her.

2 ½ hours later

_You've got to be kidding me._

I'd totally lost track of time and was now rushing to get ready. I was just a tad disgusting from training but still had to take a quick enough shower so I wouldn't be late. I have no idea how girls take so long, but I'm guessing it's because they do their hair and make-up and all that crap.

_6:30. Ugh, this is not going well._

Quickly putting on my dark blue yukata that had white wisps designing it, I dashed out the house heading for Yami's. My hair was slicked down a little so I didn't have my using duck butt look sticking up in the back. This was probably the first time I ever wanted to look good for someone, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I had to make an impression on her. She was very strong smart, and I've always thought she was pretty.

_Get a hold of yourself Sasuke._

I sighed as I finally made it to her door and rang the bell. It was a few seconds before someone answered, and I was a tad shocked at what I saw.

The girl standing in front of me was beautiful. The kimono was black with an ice blue lily design imprinted on it. Purple swirl designs outlined it to stand out more, and the fabric itself hugged her nicely. It showed off her hour glass figure with perfect curves. Her long jet black hair was in a curly high ponytail with two strands handing down from the sides of her face. There were side-swept bangs slightly covering her ice blue eyes, framing her face wonderfully.

She was beautiful.

She sighed, "Sasuke, your staring is making me nervous."

_That voice_. "Yami?"

"I told you I had a night form," she said smiling. She closed the door behind her and grabbed my hand pulling me along. "Come on, I'm really excited for this."

_Is this the same little girl I grew up with?_

KURAYAMI'S POV

I had to admit, it was hard to keep from blushing around Sasuke. He cleaned up really well; not that he wasn't good looking before. He looked much better with his hair pressed down. I took a side glance at him and he didn't have the normal emotionless expression on. It looked like he was thinking about something.

I tugged his sleeve, "Is something wrong?"

His eyes widened a moment at my sudden question, but then he shook his head. "There's just something on my mind."

"What is it?"

He was silent a moment, then he answered in a whisper, "You look beautiful."

This time I couldn't hide my blush, but I still turned my head away to try. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." He smirked at this, being his cocky self, and I elbowed him in the arm for that. "Let's go play some games."

I ran over to a booth that had you shoot darts at balloons to win a prize. Sasuke shook his head at me, knowing how good my aim was, and watched as I won a huge adorable stuffed purple bear. He went to a station where he had to use a hammer and hit the plate hard enough for the metal to hit the bell at the top. I poked him in the cheek, my way of messing with him, after he won a lotus flower lantern which he gave to me. The rest of the night we spent making fun of people when they messed up games, hanging out with Kiba and them for a few minutes, and then eating dango on the hill. At the moment, we were sitting at the top of the hill watching the fireworks with my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my waist.

"You know," he started after a long silence, "I actually had fun tonight. I haven't had that much fun since the last time I saw you."

I giggled. "Back in the day of making sand castles right?"

He actually smiled a little at that and nodded. "Was your anbu job too time consuming? Is that why you never saw me."

I nodded on his sleeve and snuggled closer. "When I came back here I was quickly recruited. After that, Tsunade constantly sent me on missions so I was rarely in the village. When I was, I was either sleeping or in a secluded place training." He leaned his head on mine when I finished, until I heard an announcer say over the microphone, "Now our entertainment will begin! Can we please have all performers back stage?"

I sighed, annoyed that I had to get away from Sasuke for a bit, and stood up from my spot. It kinda felt cold, and I just realized it was because I didn't have his heat warming me.

"I have to go. You should get there fast so you have a good spot in the front."

He raised an eyebrow at me and stood up, "What are you doing exactly?"

I smirked and gave my signature two finger salute."You'll see." Then I disappeared and reappeared behind the stage where I saw the others tuning their instruments. They all looked at me confused, I forgot they didn't know about this form, and I shook my head.

"Long story short, I have a night form and I'm stronger at this time. Get it? Got it? Good," I said simply. They just shrugged and waited with me.

"How many acts do they have performing?" Hinata asked nervously.

Temari waved it off like it was a fly. "They just went through them while we were distracted."

"What the hell are you kidding?" Tenten decided to yell. My god did I need to hide the sugar in her house.

"Well that was fast," I responded walking on stage with everyone else. We set up our stuff and watched the crowd as they cheered for us in anticipation. I scanned faces to see if I could find a certain someone, and finally noticed he was smack dab front and center. I smiling and spoke into the mic, "Helloooooo Konaha!" they screamed in excitement and I turned to the girls to see them just as excited.

"We are the Killer Kunoichis and we hope you're ready to rock! Here's Misery Business."

Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if we got a record deal sometime soon.


	10. Gifts

After the audience finally stopped clapping for us, I was able to get off the stage to meet up with Sasuke. I almost couldn't find him, until I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me into a hug from behind. If it wasn't for the fact that I sensed the familiar chakra signature, I would've attacked this guy.

"I didn't know you could sing," Sasuke whispered softly in my ear. I smiled and turned to face him, "Well I always could. I just don't like singing in front of people."

"How come you did it now?"

Before I could answer him, Tenten tackled me from the side while the rest of the girls were normal and walked towards us. "We forced her to!"

Sasuke gave a weird look but I shrugged, "It's true. And Tenten, get the hell off me."

She quickly scrambled off me with a sweatdrop and Sasuke helped me to my feet. Dusting my kimono off, I moved to the side just to miss Naruto about to tackle me too.

_What is this? Tackle Kurayami day?_

"You were great Kura!" he said yelling in my face. He then turned to Hinata and hugged her. "So were you Hinata! You killed it on the drums!"

She was blushing so bad she resembled a tomato. "Well, me and Naruto are gonna go now."

I raised an eyebrow, "You two are going out?"

"WE SURE ARE!"

I shook my head at his loudness as he walked away and Sasuke patted my head playfully. The rest of the girls left with their apparent boyfriends (aka I'm surprised Neji can handle Tenten and how Temari can deal with Shikamaru I don't understand) and I turned to Sasuke to see that his eyes were full of mischief. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes." I did as I was told and felt him grab my hand to lead me away.

Honestly, I was very surprised Sasuke actually wanted to do this for me. Why would he take an interest in any girl, or me of all people? I never thought I was that special, just a simple kunoichi who was assigned to protect an old friend.

_But it's turning into more than that._

"Sasuke, are we there yet?" I said whining.

He chuckled at my immaturity, "Almost Yami. Be patient."

"This is where you kill me off isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure you'd be able to kill me with your eyes closed so no. I'm definitely not killing you off."

I giggled at his playfulness and continued walking to wherever he was taking me. I felt a cool breeze blow my pulled back hair around and smelled the scent of flowers. This definitely must be a nice place.

He suddenly stopped and I accidently ran into his back. Before I could lose balance, he steadied me by my shoulders. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

_Wow._

Honestly, that's the only thing I could think of. He led me into a field full of roses and lilies, my favorite flowers. Nice big trees were surrounding us and there was a small pond in the middle. How could a boy find a place like this?

"I come here when I want to think sometimes," he said noticing my expression. "I'd like to share this place with you. If you ever need to be alone or want me around with you, this is the perfect place."

I smiled up at him and jumped to hug him, "It's beautiful Sasuke."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and hugged me back, "Not as beautiful as you."

Thankfully we were too busy hugging for him to notice my blush. How he has this effect on me I'll never understand.

He let go of me and stared into my ice blue eyes, searching for something. "I want to give and ask you something."

"Okay…" I said a little nervously. He sighed and reached into his pocket for something or other. What he pulled out was a gorgeous choker with a purple flower pendant on it and red diamond in the middle.

I stared at him in shock, "Is this for me?"

He laughed a little, "Well I know it's nice but just not my type." He reached over and I turned around so he could put it on my neck. It fit nicely around it and I felt the cool texture of the flower. "It's made out of a certain stone. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it," I whispered. I then looked up into his eyes with question, "Now what did you want to ask me?"

He was silent for a moment. Looking at him I noticed he was slightly moving side to side, kept twitching his fingers, and avoided my gaze. He was nervous. The Sasuke Uchiha was nervous.

"I've never done this before," he finally said. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm feeling either. We've been best friends since practically forever Yami. Even when you left things never really changed. I guess what I'm trying to say is…well…I don't know how I feel but I do want to find out in the long run. Yami, will you be my girlfriend?"

…_he's serious._

No one has ever asked me out before. I mean sure, I had fanboys but I let them down before they could have the chance of asking me out. Plus, they didn't really know me. Sasuke on the other hand…we understand each other.

"Sure."

He smiled. Sasuke smiled a true smile towards me, one that is very rare and special to see. He then lifted my chin up a bit and kissed me softly on the lips. My stomach was full of fluttering butterflies at the feeling.

My mission just became my boyfriend.


	11. Surprise Surprise

SASUKE'S POV

Kakashi was training the team immensely today for some god-forsaken reason. I'm guessing it's because we "wasted" half of our time at the festival yesterday. My time definitely wasn't wasted considering I now I have Yami as my girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._

The word itself still seems foreign to me. A lot of people think I've had tons of girlfriends because of the many annoying fan girls that chase after me. Unbeknownst to them, I've never even liked a girl. There hasn't been a girl who tried to get to actually know me. They're just obsessed with my looks and strength. Hinata seemed nice but she's too shy and she obviously fell for the idiot. Tenten wasn't really up to my standards and Temari…well she scares me sometimes. Besides that, I never took interest in girls until Yami became my friend.

~flashback~

I heard a giggle coming from behind me and didn't turn around fast enough to prevent getting run into. We both hit the ground hard and I looked to see a small girl getting up and dusting herself off.

"I'm really sorry about that. One of my friends was chasing me," she said stretching out a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully and stared at her in confusion.

"Who was chasing you?" she was about to tell me until that kid Naruto came out of nowhere and tackled her. "GOT YOU KURA!"

"No fair Naruto I was talking to someone!" he finally looked up and saw me standing there watching them.

"Aw he doesn't matter that much," he said laughing. I scowled at him and started walking away until that girl yelled "wait" and grabbed my hand. I turned to see her wide brown eyes staring at me in curiosity and her short hair pulled into tiny pigtails.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" I said skeptically. I did NOT need another little girl chasing after me.

She looked down a little embarrassed. "I don't have any friends besides Naruto, so I was wondering if we could be friends. I promise I won't stalk you or anything."

I was kind of in shock. This is the first time anyone has ever actually asked me to be a friend. I wasn't sure how to respond.

"…okay I guess…"

Her eyes lit up in a cheerfulness that I found so cute I couldn't help but smile a little. "That's great! I'm Kurayami Shihaisha. As you've noticed Naruto calls me Kura."

"Then I guess I'll call you Yami. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

~end flashback~

I punched Naruto in the face before he had the chance to even think about catching me off guard. "Dammit! I thought you were distracted!"

I smirked, "I told you I'm better than you."

"What were you thinking about anyway Sasuke? You seemed really out of it," Kakashi said looking up from his book. "Just reminiscing."

"About?"

It wasn't really any of their business, but I ended up looking at Naruto when I answered, "When we first met Yami."

"Back in the good old days," he said grinning. I couldn't help but smirk back until Sakura spoke. "Why?"

"Because she's mine now."

Everyone was silent. Seriously, there was a creepy silence between all of us until (of course) Naruto spoke up. "Dude! Took ya long enough."

I raised an eyebrow, "Glad I have your approval."

"Well it was obvious she liked you, even when we were kids. She looks at you the same way man." I already knew this but having someone as a witness to this made me feel…good.

Kakashi sighed, "Well good luck with her Sasuke. She's quite a handful."

"What do you mean?"

Before he could even answer, I heard running coming from the distance. We all looked to see what it was and saw that it was a cloud ninja running away from an anbu. He was running frantically screaming "help me!" until the anbu jumped up, twirled in the air, and slammed a hand right into his back to make him fall to the ground. I'm guessing the anbu applied chakra into the attack, and we all stared in shock as the anbu calmly walked over the ninja and picked up his lifeless body.

"Is he dead?" Naruto said, afraid of the answer.

The anbu shook her head (her because of the obvious curves), "No, just paralyzed. He actually thought he could get away. The screaming just made it pathetic. Anyway, see ya guys." She gave a two finger salute and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi turned to me, "THAT'S why I said she's a handful."

Sakura was still in shock, "THAT was Kurayami?"

"I have great choice in girls, "I said smirking.

KURAYAMI'S POV

"You gotta stop sending me after these pathetic ninja Tsunade. This guy just screamed all the freaking way," I said dumping the cloud ninja's unconscious body on the floor and deactivating my Karengan.

She raised a blond eyebrow at me, "Technically I should say you barely completed the mission considering he almost went through the village." I shrugged my shoulders, "Only the training grounds where the team was."

"You can't be so careless girl."

"You can't underestimate me Lady Hokage," I said in a defiant tone. I hate it when she gets like this with me. "You assigned me to a main mission yet put me on other important ones. What do you expect me to do?"

"Get all your jobs done."

"Then don't question how I do them," I said slightly glaring then walked away. She didn't see my harsh glare because I still had my mask on but I'm sure she could tell through the tone of my voice. Evidently, I don't really give a crap.

Sighing to myself, I went back to the training fields Sasuke was in and sat against a tree when I arrived. Kakashi was trying to work one-on-one with them, so the ones sitting out were Naruto and Sakura. Sakura saw me arrive and decided to come talk to me.

Love my life.

"Hey Kurayami, can I ask you something?" she said staring with her bright green eyes. Sometimes I was really jealous of the color. "Ask away."

"What's it like being Sasuke's girlfriend?"

_So he told them_. "It's only been a day. Barely."

She fiddled with her fingers nervously; I'm guessing she was a little fidgety because she was trying not to be rude or anything, just curious. "Well okay, how did Sasuke come to like you in the first place?"

Now this question kind of shocked me. It wasn't because Sakura asked or anything, it was because I myself didn't know the answer. I could tell she just wanted to know to better herself so she could make an impression on (probably still Uchiha) someone.

"Sakura…I honestly don't really know," I finally said. "I don't really think I'm that interesting. Things easily bore me, I love training, singing, dancing, writing, keeping myself busy, or just walking around. Keeping my mind off things is what I normally do, and I'm never in the village long enough to hang out with "friends," or at least the small amount I have. I think my eye color is dull and my hair is just plain black. I would kill for your green eyes."

She practically shouted at me, "But you're gorgeous! And everything you just said is pretty much what Sasuke is into. And…why do you try to keep your mind off things?"

"I'm an Anbu Black Op Sakura. I may be a ninja, but my job mostly surrounds torture and death." She shuddered slightly but still kept going, "Either way, it sounds like you're perfect for him. I gave him all the attention in the world and he thinks I'm a nuisance."

"Well, I've known Sasuke since we were little. I may have left for quite a lot of time but we had a close connection that obviously resurfaced. But Sakura, have you ever tried to get to _know _Sasuke? It just seems like you fawn over his looks and strengths, but do you know his favorite food? Color? Kind of movie?"

"I guess you're right," she said dejected. Damn, I'm really not good with this kind of stuff. "Do you think I'll find any guy Kurayami?"

That I smiled at, "Of course. Just be you okay Sakura? Don't be too…stalkish and obsessed."

She nodded happily until Kakashi called her over to switch with Sasuke. She walked away while Sasuke walked towards me wiping sweat off his face. "You need a shower."

"Shut up," he said smirking at me while sitting next to me. "So what was that cloud ninja business about?"

I waved my hand like I was waving off a fly, "Don't ask. Tsunade sends me on really crappy missions."

"According to you. You're just too strong." I smirked as I finally took my mask off to playfully glare at him, "Whatever man."

He chuckled slightly, then turned to look at me and paused. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he kept staring at me, and I began feeling a little self conscious. "What is it?"

He shook his head but inched his hand towards me face to move my bangs out my eyes. His frown deepened as he stared at me, "Your eye color…is red."

"You're shitting me," I said in disbelief as I took out a kunai to see my reflection. He was in fact right, my eyes were now red. "That time already?"

"What time?"

I shifted my gaze to him, "Do you remember when I was little when my eyes would change around a certain time?"

"Yeah," he said in a daze trying to remember. "They would turn pink if it was near…holy crap your birthday."

I chuckled, "Yes, my birthday is coming up."

"But why are your eyes red now when they use to be pink?"

"They get darker as the years go by. Red is a symbol of power, this means I'm going to become a little more powerful soon." He shook his head, "Like you need the power."

"Well I do need to keep up the standards of being an Uchiha's girlfriend," I said smiling. He smiled back and held my hand. "You don't need to do anything. You're perfect just by being you."

I blushed at the comment but quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him away just in time to miss Naruto being thrown into a tree by Kakashi. "GEEZ SENSEI THAT WAS A LITTLE HARSH!"

Sasuke and I both shook our heads at his reaction. "I am supposed to teach you Naruto. Hey Kurayami, why don't we spar and show them how it's done?"

I smirked at the challenge, "You're on." I kissed Sasuke on the cheek and went to stand a good distance away from Kakashi for this. "And no Karengan Kurayami."

"Yeah yeah I know. I don't want you dead either."

SASUKE'S POV

Before Yami and Kakashi could start, I quickly ran over to Naruto and Sakura to tell them something. "What do you want jerk?"

"Shut it idiot," I hissed at him in hushed tones. "We need to plan a party. Yami's birthday is coming up."

"WHAT?" Sakura smacked him in the head for bursting like that. "When?"

I had to think for a bit. My birthday was July 23, and Yami's was always four days before…

"A week from now, July 19," I finally answered. Both their eyes widened, but this time Sakura spoke up, "That's short notice. How old is she?"

Both Naruto and I answered this time, "15."

"Wow, her sweet 16."

"We need to plan an awesome party for her!" Naruto said in all his hyperness. I rolled my eyes but nodded nonetheless. I wanted Yami to enjoy this since I know she'd never agree to a party. Knowing we had to plan something, we nodded to each other and turned to watch probably the best fight we'll ever see.


	12. Sensei vs Anbu

Okay so I just noticed how in the info for Kurayami her night form is short dark blue hair with lavender eyes and I wrote long black hair with ice blue eyes. This chapter will change that and give an explanation. Sorry -_-'

KURAYAMI'S POV

I was waiting for Kakashi to make his first move since I don't like starting things off. He finally did and threw 10 kunai at me. I spun around catching each between my fingers and threw them back at him. He caught one to deflect the others and ran at me for hand-to-hand combat. He tried to kick me but I blocked it with my arm and tried to punch him. He dodged with great speed and threw his own punch at me. I moved to the side, let his punch go through, and grabbed him with my arm to flip him over. Before he could hit the ground he back flipped away and started doing very fast hand seals.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!"

Fire balls started to aim at me and I jumped from side to side in order to dodge. One aimed for my face and I practically had to do the matrix to avoid it. He really enjoys using my own element doesn't he? As he kept fueling more to come, I took out my fans and began running at him. The fireballs that tried to hit me I destroyed and collected the shuriken hidden within them. Once I got close enough to him, I released all the shuriken I held with my fans and aimed them at him. His eyes widened as he twisted in all different directions to dodge. While he was distracted enough, I spun and kicked him across the face. He went sliding across the ground and I started doing hand signs while I had the chance.

"Fire style: fireball justsu!"

I blew a huge breath of fire at him and he quickly moved out the way so he wouldn't get burned. "Is that all Kurayami?"

I smirked and started spinning my fans in my hands. I threw them into the fire like they were shuriken and watched as the wind the fans were making made the fire spread and grow bigger. I could sense Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's chakra moving to a safe distance and Kakashi was building up chakra. "Lightning Blade!" I frowned as Kakashi's lightning chakra disrupted my fire as he came straight at me. This would be tricky.

I quickly summoned my fans back to me and held onto them tightly. Just when he was close enough that I could feel my hair standing on end, I jumped up above him and swung my fan to blow a gust of wind at him. He wasn't expecting that and ran straight into a tree, lightning blade and all.

I sighed as I could still feel pricks of lightning in my hair. Man that was a close one. "Yo Kakashi! Are you alive?" I heard some kind of grumble and saw him pull himself out of the tree, "Sure Kurayami, as alive as I can be. I'm pretty sure I'll have a killer headache for the rest of the week."

I chuckled a little and put my fans away, "That was a nice match Kakashi. You almost had that with the lightning blade."

"Yet I still didn't defeat the amazing dark ruler." I scoffed at his sarcasm to my nickname and watched as my friends finally came out of hiding.

Naruto scratched his head nervously, "Note to self: never piss off Kura."

"You should've already known that Naruto. Let me remind you, certain anbus have the job of disposing the body without anyone knowing," I said smirking. He shuddered and faced Sasuke, "Your girlfriend."

"Yeah but," Sasuke started while putting his arm around me, "She's good to me." I smiled at what he said and started walking away. "Peace out guys."

They all yelled goodbye as we walked back to his place. I haven't been in there in years. Having finally arrived, I saw that he actually lived in an apartment now. I guess it was because the compound might be too depressing. Walking in, I saw that there was a big dark blue couch, a wooden table, and a tv on the other side of the room. He had a red chair in the corner of the room, I guess in case he actually had company. The kitchen was on the other side of the room and upstairs was probably where he slept of course.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked plopping himself on the couch. I sat next to him then laid my head on his lap. His fingers played with my hair as I responded, "Let's watch **My Super Ex-Girlfriend**."

He raised his eyebrow at me (which he seems to do a lot), "I already know my remains won't be found if I ever hurt you." I chuckled, "It's one of my favorite movies."

He shrugged and turned to it on his DVR setting. I'm a sucker for comedy, what can I say?

SASUKE'S POV

The movie got to a certain part where they…erm…started having sex. Since I'm a guy I couldn't help but think about doing that with Yami. She seemed to be okay watching it though, so I shook my head to rid the thoughts and tried to ignore that part. Once the movie was finished, I noticed her hair that I was still playing with seemed a bit…shorter?

Looking down, I noticed she was in her night form…I think. Last time I saw her night form she had waist-length black hair with ice blue eyes. As she caught me staring and smiled, I saw that her hair was actually now dark blue that was short at the back of her neck then got longer towards her chin. Instead of ice blue eyes, she had pale lavender eyes like the Hyuugas.

"Um?"

She sighed, "The night form changes near my birthday too. I'm such a complicated individual."

"It's okay, you're not _too_ complicated," I said kissing her lips. Man was I addicted to this.

KURAYAMI'S POV

After I left Sasuke's, I headed over to Tenten's to practice more songs. If someone were to ask my occupation, it would be confusing since I'm both an anbu and a musician. It's such a weird mix.


	13. Distractions for Sweet 16

SASUKE'S POV

The next day I woke up and got dressed for everything I had to make sure was covered today. I did indeed have a week to prepare but considering I wanted all of this to be perfect for her, I thought I might as well get a start on it.

After changing into black jeans and a gray T-shirt with the Linkin Park symbol on the front, I got a piece of paper to write down who should be invited and what I needed to buy.

_Okay, so Yami is already friends with Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and I think Neji and Shikamaru. I know she loathes Ino so she won't be there…I might as well invite Kankuro and Gaara. Shit, no Gaara's Kazekage and I hate Kankuro. Shino is weird but okay and Kiba…do I really want Kiba there?_

I sighed to myself as I wrote his name down anyway. I didn't bother writing the sensei's names because I'm sure they would hear about it. Tsunade might be too busy to come…or just have Shizune do the work for her. Man, Yami knows too many people.

After getting the guest list down I headed over to Naruto's to help me with the food part. Knowing that idiot, he'll write down ramen all over the place and maybe too much junk food; however, I'd rather have too much than too little.

"Ugh, what do you want now Sasuke?" Naruto asked after I banged loudly on his door. He looked more frustrated than usual which was kind of weird.

I shoved my way inside (even though he didn't invite me in) and noticed what his problem with me was. "Oh, hi Sasuke."

I smirked, "Hey Hinata. Anyway, Naruto?" I said as he came up behind me, "Can you help me pick out food and decorations for Yami's party."

"Aren't we a little early," he said looking at me skeptically. "Yeah but I'm not waiting until the last minute. We can at least know what we're gonna get and how much we need to spend."

Hinata nodded, "That's a good idea. Money won't be much of a problem for me since I'm pretty sure father still adores Ya-ya."

"Doesn't everyone," Naruto said mumbling under his breath. "Anyway, did you start already?"

"Yeah, I came up with at least with a guest-list."

"What about a place?" Hinata asked. I smacked myself in the head for not thinking of that. I definitely knew her place was out of the question. None of us would be willing to clean that place up. "Do you think Kakashi would mind trying to rent out a club for us?"

Naruto started jumping up and down at my suggestion. "He better, that's a great idea! I'm surprised you of all people could come up with it." I glared at his last statement but ignored him when Hinata spoke up, "Sasuke did know her the best. I'm pretty sure Ya-ya still likes to dance."

I nodded, "This all sounds really good guys. Hey Hinata, do you mind if your band sings again? You were all really good and I'm sure everyone would like to hear it again." She blushed and was about to protest until Naruto yelled, "YEAH HINATA YOU WERE GREAT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAASE DO IT!"

I shook my head as she nodded but was thankful we got this much done. I just have no idea how I was gonna hide all of this from Yami until then. Maybe something miraculous will happen and Yami is distracted for awhile.

KURAYAMI'S POV

"You want me to do what again?"

Tsunade folded her hands and leaned on them as she stared at me across the room, "There's a mission I need you and your team to complete. I know you'll be able to fulfill it no problem."

"What about my mission with Sasuke," I said glaring at her. "How am I supposed to protect him if I'm a good distance away?"

"I'll have Kakashi keep an eye out for him. Don't worry Kurayami; I know what I'm doing."

I sighed knowing she was right but I still didn't like it, "Okay, what are the details?" she took out a file and handed it to me. Opening it up, I saw a map of where I was going and what I would find. "I got a tip saying there are enemy ninja preparing to attack the Leaf Village on the border. I want you to use any means necessary to make sure this doesn't happen. Luckily, they're not part of a specific village so we can avoid any war that might come upon us. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. When do I leave?"

"Tonight. Your team will meet you at the gates." I nodded and started to head towards Tenten's house for practice.

I sighed. I really hated it when Tsunade gave me too many missions at once, especially when I have a really important one I'm already handling. Then again, Sasuke can take care of himself. I don't know why I'm worrying so much, but this proves to everyone why I never saw them in the five years I came back.

_She works me like a dog. I'm never freaking here!_

"Hey Ya-ya. We're glad you could make it," Hinata said as she let me in Tenten's house. "Thanks, I didn't really have much to do anyway until my mission."

This made Temari's ears perk up, "Mission?"

"Yeah, Tsunade's sending me on a mission with my anbu team on Konoha's borders. I don't know how long it'll take but I leave tonight."

I saw them all share glances at each other for some reason but chose to ignore it. It's not like they were plotting to kill me or something.

HINATA'S POV

After practice was over and Ya-ya left, I shared a glance with Temari and Tenten.

"Good news is Ya-ya will be gone while we're setting up so the party."

Tenten spoke up, "Bad news is she might not make it back for her own party." I nodded and sighed in slight annoyance. I'm gonna have a word with Tsunade after this. No wonder we never saw Ya-ya the five years she was actually back.

KURAYAMI'S POV

It was annoying going on these types of missions. I didn't have any details as to what these ninjas are like, what their jutsus might be, how their fighting style is. Then again, that's the reason why they send people like me on these kinds of missions.

It'll get done.

When I finished packing my things, I put on my mask and started towards the village gates. As I came in view of the figures standing in the distance, I felt a familiar chakra about to pass me. I could tell they did a double take before stopping me.

"Where are you going Yami?"

I frowned beneath my mask. There was worry laced in his words, "I have a mission with my comrades. Don't worry; I'll be back in no time."

"How long do you think it'll take exactly?"

"Maybe a week, depending how strong our opponents are and how many there are."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I guess he really didn't want me to go for some reason. "What am I suppose to do while you're gone?"

I smirked but he couldn't see it, "Run laps around the village like I taught you. Try meditating too. It'll help with distractions." He nodded and lifted my mask with his fingers. Caressing my cheek gently, he said, "Be careful."

I kissed him quickly on the lips, "I will."

With that I disappeared along with my comrades for the mission, leaving Sasuke staring at where I formerly was.


	14. You'll pay for ruining my birthday

SASUKE'S POV

Yami wasn't back from her mission yet, so it gave me enough time to make sure everything was ready. Sadly, I wasn't sure if she would even be back in time for this party, but I had a good feeling she would be.

During her mission she would send me a message through messenger hawk on whether she was close to the enemy or not. I haven't heard from her in a few days so I guessed she was busy confronting the enemy. Hopefully she'd be okay, but I figured she would be considering her ninja status.

Everything for her party was set. I had everyone at Yami's house first and then we would take her to the club; that way she wouldn't be confused and could change her clothes if she had to.

"What's taking Kura so long? She should be back by now!" Naruto's impatience annoyed me but I couldn't help but agree with him. It was nearly six and I assumed she'd be at least coming close to the village earlier. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan to try to find her, and both of them did.

"She's a few meters away from here walking. I'm guessing she wants to take her time," Neji said. Hinata nodded, "No one else is with her so I'm guessing her team is taking care of everything she wanted them to so she could get back."

I nodded at them, starting to become nervous. I worked really hard to set everything up, I hope she likes it.

Tenten shouted "here she comes" and we all hid and turned off the lights. I heard Yami unlock the door and when it opened we jumped out and yelled "surprise!" We didn't expect what we saw, though.

_What the hell?_

KURAYAMI'S POV

I sighed as I threw another kunai at the ninja coming up behind me. My comrades and I have been fighting a mix of sound ninja and bandits who thought it was fun to try and cause havoc on neighboring villages. They noticed we didn't take to kindly to that but attacked us anyway. I saw Ronnie, one of my teammates, get really annoyed at all this and threw one of the sound ninja into a tree. He could never control his temper. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"I know," replied Sonya. She was using her own skills in the sound ninja art to disrupt their attacks. "Are there anymore of them?"

Mika nodded slightly while stabbing a bandit with her sword, "Only a few. I don't sense any more of them nearby." I spun my fans around and got into a stance, "Then let's end this. Everyone, get as far away from here as possible and hold on to something. I'll contact you when it's safe." They nodded and jumped away quickly. When I felt the faint sense of their chakra, I allowed the enemy to come closer to me.

They laughed as they honestly thought I would be defeated, but I was actually trying to build up my chakra at the moment for this final attack.

They really pissed me off.

"Oh look, just the little girly left. You're 'friends' abandoned you," said one of them snickering. Everyone else laughed with him while I kept my calm. When they all ran to attack me, I quickly started making hand signs while activating my Karengan. I then started spinning around slightly in the rotation style, which turned out to get faster and faster to pick up wind speed. Since they were too close to me, they started to be pushed slightly by the pressure.

_Faster. Faster. Faster!_

Getting faster each second, I soon formed a tornado they were all caught in. As they were screaming and trying to break free of my justu, I infused chakra into my fans in order to do my final attack "wind blades". Still spinning, I swung my arms in the directions I sensed the enemies chakras above me. I heard their screams and cries as the chakra blades formed from my fans released and hit the enemy dead on. I didn't stop until I could no longer feel their chakra, and soon released the jutsu. Since I stopped, all of their dead bodies fell around me and some of their blood had gotten on me. I deactivated my Karengan and noticed I was already bleeding from a few cuts I had received and had a nose bleed from the wind pressure I created, but other than that I was just glad the mission was over.

_I'm too young for this crap._

I put a hand on my earpiece, "Alright guys, you can come out."

"I'm glad you told us to take cover Kurayami," Sonya said trying to step over the dead bodies. "I could feel the pressure from where we were, and we were pretty far."

Ronnie nodded, "Yeah, we really owe ya one."

"You wanna repay me?" I asked knowing exactly what I wanted from them. They nodded and I continued, "Can you get rid of the bodies. It's my birthday."

I saw all of their eyes widen and Mika smacked her forehead with her hand. "I can't believe we forgot! We must've lost track of time."

"Happy birthday Kurayami," Sonya said pulling out her tools for the next part of the job. "Think of this as our birthday present." Ronnie took out his leather gloves and waved me off, "You go back to the village. Leave this to us."

I nodded in thanks and transported to the village. I sighed and turned on my earpiece to contact Tsunade, "I'm done now. My teammates are finishing up. It's my birthday and I'm tired. For the love of god don't argue with me."

I heard her chuckle on the other line so I'm guessing she wasn't mad, "It's fine and good job."

I disconnected and headed home. When I arrived, I didn't notice the chakra signatures until I opened the door and heard people yell "surprise!"

_Well isn't this awkward._

All of my friends were in my living room and stared at me wide-eyed since I was covered in blood. I took off my mask and eyed a certain boyfriend of mine who was closest to the door. "You prepared a party. How sweet."

He gulped a bit and eyed me carefully, "Are you okay?" I shrugged but saw the concern written all over his face. "I will be once I shower. These wounds are nothing, and most of the blood was from the filth that kept coming at me. There were way too many of them."

He nodded warily and stepped aside so I could go upstairs. Everyone was staring at me, which made me feel uncomfortable until Naruto yelled "Let's hear it for Kura! She protected our village once again and got the job done!" I couldn't help but smile a bit as everyone cheered for me because of that.

SASUKE'S POV

We waited downstairs for Yami as she got herself ready. Good news: she wasn't mad at me for setting all this up. Bad news: she looked a mess as she came in.

"Hey Sasuke, are you alright?" Shikamaru (surprisingly) came up to ask me. The obvious shock was written all over my face and I'm guessing he noticed because he sighed. "I know we're not exactly best friends man but we're at least cool. So what's wrong?"

"Yami looked a mess. I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is. From the looks of it she just had some cuts and scratches. Most of that blood definitely wasn't hers. Plus, do you really think someone as strong as her with the rest of her team couldn't handle a B rank mission?" he made a lot of sense, which made me feel a lot better. I then saw him turn his head and smirk as he said to me, "Oh yeah, she's just fine."

I turned around to see what he was talking about and my eyes widened at the sight. Yami came walking down the stairs in a light blue spaghetti strap top that stopped at her belly button (which was decorated in jewels by the way) and had silver designs on the front. She had a leather skirt that stopped mid thigh, fishnet stockings, and leather boots that went to her ankle. Her anbu tattoo was exposed on her right arm and was sparkling with glitter. Her hair was pulled back on one side held with a clip and the other side had a ribbon tied down a strand of her hair.

She looked so sexy right now.

"Please don't stare boys, I'm already taken," she said smirking as she noticed the entire male specimen in the room drooling at how she looked. Most of them had girlfriends (who were right there with them) that hit them upside their heads as I was free to stare at my girlfriend.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Oh please, I know club attire when I see it." I sweat dropped at this and did notice how everyone was dressed like they were going clubbing. The girls wore some kind of leather and the guys tried to look cool with their skinny jeans and sleeveless shirts. "Come on, let's go."

KURAYAMI'S POV

I had to admit, the place Sasuke set up for me was great. Apparently Kakashi found the perfect club we could rent out for the night that had an awesome DJ. I was currently dancing with my girl friends to _Hit the Floor_ by _Pitbull. _The only guy I danced with was Sasuke because I'm pretty sure the other guys (except Naruto) would cheat on their girlfriends if they danced with me. I didn't say that to be conceited, but when I danced I'd get down and dirty. Maybe I had a little too much sex appeal.

When the song was over the DJ spoke up, "We had a request that the Killer Kunoichis perform for us tonight, so let's cheer them onto the stage!" I sighed as I knew everyone cheered for us to perform and walked up to the stage. The girls got their instruments ready and I felt myself change into my night form as I took the mic, "So it's my birthday and I'll sing if I want to," I said in a sing-song voice. Everyone laughed and cheered as I smiled to them. "Thank you so much for this birthday guys! Here's a little something for you."

We performed _Miss Nothing _by _The Pretty Reckless_ and they wanted another song by the time we were done. When they wanted another song, however, I didn't think they'd want it to be with Sasuke.

"I don't think I've ever heard you sing before." He sighed at me since he was pushed on the stage by our friends, "I don't."

"I'm sure you aren't bad. You can even pick the song."

He thought for a moment and smiled as he told the girls what to play. They nodded and gave thumbs up to me when he whispered in my ear, "This one's for you." And I started blushing as we sang _No Air_ by _Jordin Sparks_ and _Chris Brown_. Everyone "awed" at the end and gave me my presents as the music continued to play. This is how it went:

Neji-charm bracelet  
Tenten-kunai charm for the bracelet  
Kiba-stuffed puppy  
Tsunade-sent an astronomy book  
Kakashi-sent a black t-shirt that says "you mess with me, I'll kick your ass!"  
Hinata-heart charm for my charm bracelet that says "best friends"  
Temari-fan charm  
Shikamaru-cloud charm  
Choji-bag of barbecue  
Sasuke-a purple hair ribbon that had the Uchiha symbol on the ends

After awhile, I noticed it was midnight and as everyone went hope Sasuke decided to walk me hope and spend the night at my house.

*dream*

_Shit. I really hate my life._

I was in the middle of a battlefield where I first fought that idiot Roya. I remember it was my first anbu mission and I had completed it quickly. Sadly, the effects of the mission still haunt me.

"Hello Kurayami. Long time no see," said a voice coming from behind me. I recognized it easily and glanced behind me. "I'm pretty sure it's a good thing we haven't seen each other Roya."

He chuckled and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "You know I couldn't help myself getting you here. You didn't think I forgot I had this power did you?"

I sighed in frustration. Honestly I myself forgot he had this power. During our last encounter, he did knock me out for some time and infused a jutsu on me where he could enter my dreams anytime he wanted. I also couldn't use any of my jutsu or powers while in this dream because he controlled it.

He formed hands signs and I braced myself as a lightning storm formed in the sky. I could feel his chakra build and my hair stood on end from the dry atmosphere. "Now let's play my dear."

I never want to be stuck by lightning again.

SASUKE'S POV

I felt a lot of movement next to me and woke up to see what it was. Yami was next to me breathing heavily, sweating, and tossing and turning. It looked like she was having a nightmare, so I attempted to wake her up by shaking her.

"Yami, you have to wake up."

She tried fighting me in her sleep and I had to hold her hands down. Shit, this wasn't good. "Yami, please you have to wake up!" Her eyes snapped open and she screamed right in my face.

Next thing I know, I'm flying into a wall.

KURAYAMI'S POV

I'm finally awake.

I think the dream only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Roya to enjoy torturing the hell outta me. I could still feel the static in my hair from the many lightning jutsus he used on me.

I turned as I heard groaning on the other side of the room and rushed to Sasuke's side, "What happened?"

"You tell me," he said letting me help him up. "It looked like you were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up. When you finally did you screamed and the next thing I know I'm thrown into the wall."

My eyes widened at what he said and I felt so bad, "I'm sorry. My screams send sounds waves so the pressure threw you." He nodded and hugged me, which made me feel a lot better. "You looked really scared Yami. What was the nightmare about?"

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest, "Let's not talk about it." I felt him nod and he led me back to bed. Hopefully I'd actually sleep this time.

SASUKE'S POV

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I stared at Yami's sleeping form. She still looked a little panicked, so I kissed her cheek to assure her it was okay. I soon saw her features relax so I'm guessing she was fine now.

Looking around her room, I saw a file on the top of her desk. Curiosity filled my thoughts as I walked over to look at it. I opened it, and my eyes narrowed as I saw her mission assignment was about me.

_So she only came back to protect me huh? Was this all about a stupid mission?_ I thought angrily. I turned to look at her sleeping form and my eye softened_. No, she's not like that. This may have been a mission but her feelings for me are real. However…_

I put the file down and wrote her a note. Putting it on her desk, I kissed her forehead one last time before I silently jumped out her window.

KURAYAMI'S POV

_Life's a real freaking bitch._

I slammed my hand on Tsunade's desk as I waved Sasuke's note in her face. "Why didn't you fucking tell me he was prone to go to Orochimaru?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I thought it went away, and this is your fault for leaving that file out in the open." I dragged a hand down my face and shook my head. He didn't leave specifically because of the case file; he left because he didn't want me in danger. Orochimaru was technically the icing on the cake.

"Do I have permission to drag his sorry ass back?"

"You need to keep in touch with me while you do so Kurayami. You can take two others with you. I suggest Naruto so the Akatsuki can lose track of him and Hinata to keep him in line." I nodded and quickly grabbed everything I needed. I may care about Sasuke, but he was gonna be sorry the next time I see him.


	15. You're coming back NOW!

_Slowly, slowly, slowly getting faster._

Those words were played in a sing-song tone in my head as I ran through the forest still in search of Sasuke. Things have changed so much in the past 3 years, and evidently I wasn't sure if I still felt the same way about him; what he did had slightly hardened my heart and turned me cold. I wasn't cold towards Naruto and Hinata of course, but everyone we've encountered would cower slightly in fear. In our search, we've stopped in many villages to train and make sure we were stronger. Naruto ran into Jiraiya on many occasions and there were plenty of Hyuugas willing to help Hinata.

Me? I learned from everyone and anyone.

A sigh escaped my lips as I used chakra in my feet to jump farther on the tree branches. The wind blew around me and tussled my long, braided black hair that was in a high ponytail. I glanced to my right and saw Hinata coming up beside me analyzing the area with her Byakugan. I would help her out, but I lost my Karengan a long time ago.

Naruto came up on my left and jumped pass me. Sometimes I wondered if he was more dedicated to finding Sasuke than I was, but I had a feeling it was true; unlike him I would beat Sasuke to almost death in order to bring him back. He better not underestimate me.

"We should probably rest guys," I said with my monotone voice. "We need to save our strength. I want to get him too, but we can't kick his ass if we're running low on chakra."

Naruto nodded while Hinata said, "There looks like a safe spot coming up. It's a clearing but hidden around and above by trees." I nodded to her and jumped from where I was. Doing a flip in the air, I landed gracefully on my feet while my friends did the same.

My hand twitched slightly at the thought that we were so close. I then began to feel my whole body shake slightly and the wind speed pick up around me. Shit, I hate it when this happens.

_I really need to learn to control my emotions._

NARUTO'S POV

I felt the change in the air shift as I turned to look at Kura. Her hand looked like it was previously shaking but suddenly stopped. I got up to make sure she was okay but before I could she snapped her head in my direction.

"Don't worry Naruto. She's fine," said "Kura". I sighed and nodded, sitting back down. I was really gonna kill that bastard for doing this to her.

Ever since Sasuke left, Kura has changed a lot. At first she cried non-stop which is surprising considering she's never sad about anything. Then she was so angry we had to keep leaving the places we stopped in because she would destroy some part of it. Her emotions went haywire so much that she…developed a split personality; I didn't like this side of her. This side was called Akuna and only came out when Kura couldn't handle her emotions at the time. I think it also affects her chakra, but I never noticed too much of a change. Akuna was calm, emotionless, and fearless. It was like she had no real life to her.

_Sasuke better hope he meets Kura and not Akuna._

KURAYAMI/AKUNA'S POV

We started running through the trees again and I could feel Kurayami trying to gain control of me.

_I'm fine now Akuna, I can come out again._

_**Are you sure? What if we run into him?**_

_Then it's my problem. If I really can't control myself I'll tell you. Don't take over me like that again._

_**As you wish.**_

I shook my head as I felt myself gain control. I really had to take care of that split personality issue but I knew that wouldn't happen until this shit was taken care of.

Sighing, my head quickly snapped up when I felt many chakra signatures up ahead. I smirked and looked to Hinata for confirmation. "Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded with her Byakugan, "Yes, there are many sound ninjas up ahead. I'm not sure if Sasuke is with them though."

I nodded and took out my twin black shadow fans. I knew Sasuke was actually further up from the sound ninjas but I wouldn't tell Naruto and Hinata yet. They would soon find out.

SASUKE'S POV

"Again!"

I growled at Orochimaru as I ran at him again with snakes coming out my arms to attack. When they got close enough to him his own snakes appeared and devoured them. I sliced the remaining with my sword being frustrated with all this.

"You've been slacking in your snake jutsus Sasuke," he said practically hissing at me. I glared, "Maybe it's because I don't care about this anymore. You need to teach me something new."

"Such impatience and arrogance. Maybe this is why Kabuto hates you so much."

"Like I care about your bitch." Orochimaru frowned as I said this but I rolled my eyes. He couldn't think I wouldn't go there.

Training with this pedophile has been hell, but I know I've gotten much stronger. He definitely sped up my skills in a way the leaf village couldn't but I didn't enjoy this at all. He'd take forever to start a new technique with me and would only comply when I start slacking on the skills I've mastered; just now was a prime example. Kabuto was, of course, annoying as hell because he was Orochimaru's bitch; I'm saying this in all seriousness too. I think the only part of being in the Leaf Village I miss is-

_What is that?_

My thoughts were cut off abruptly when I sensed foreign chakra signatures heading this way. They felt a little familiar, but I couldn't exactly place who they belonged to. "Come on Sasuke. We should change hideouts if someone has found us." I glanced at the weakened snake master and shook my head, "I'm gonna check it out."

Before he could object I jumped off and headed towards the direction of the chakra. I came up to where the sound ninjas were surrounding the area in case of attack, and found that a quarter of them were dead. Hiding behind a tree and disguising my chakra, I watched as a black fan came spinning out of nowhere and cut right through three ninjas. I narrowed my eyes as the fan spun away and the surviving ninja went after it.

_Those idiots._

Moving closer to the scene, I saw what I'm pretty sure was the blond idiot and Hinata fighting off some of the ninja. Naruto didn't change much (besides a slight growth spurt) and Hinata developed nicely in her body and skills. This doesn't matter much to me, but at least the Leaf Village now has one more skilled kunoichi.

Speaking of skilled kunoichi, a girl came out of nowhere and attacked one of the ninja while Hinata was distracted. This girl came from the trees, wrapped her legs around the neck of the ninja, and flipped back to send him flying into a tree. She smirked in satisfaction as more came surrounding her and she fought them off with grace. I noticed she dealt very powerful strikes as she kicked and punched her opponents with ease. She especially enjoyed herself when she spun on her hands to deliver a swift spin kick to those around her.

"Not bad at all," I whispered to myself.

"I like to think so." I quickly pulled out my sword and swiped behind me to hear the clash of my sword against a black fan. I looked at the person in front of me and saw that it was the girl I saw fighting the ninjas just a second ago.

_She's fast._

"Hm, so the brat Uchiha got a little faster. This'll be an interesting fight," she said smirking at me. I glared at her mockery but couldn't help but admire her strength. She can hold back my force on my sword just with a fan.

"Don't act like you know me. Just fight me." She shook her head at me and flung her fan from my sword away. I saw it spin from the corner of my eye and it went through a ninja running towards us. "We'll fight but not now. Kill the snake bastard and I'll give you a good fight my dear. Try not to die when we do," she said as she attached her fans to the red belts around her waist and turned to leave. Before she could jump away I noticed she had an anbu tattoo on her arm. That could explain how strong she is, but she looks merely my age.

Shaking my head, I went off to kill Orochimaru. I wasn't just doing this because I was itching for a fight with that girl; I wanted him dead because he had nothing more to teach me. I'll learn the rest in the Leaf Village.

Then I'll leave to kill Itachi once and for all.

KURAYAMI'S POV

I felt Sasuke's chakra disappear and smirked to myself as Naruto finished off the last ninja with his clone. "Sasuke just left."

Hinata's eyes widened, "That's the chakra I felt? Did you see him?"

"Yeah, and I said he could fight me," I replied to her blankly. Naruto, however, didn't take this as a 'whatever' matter. "What if you can't control yourself Kura? He's changed, we both know that."

"I told Akuna if I can't handle it she'll take over."

He looked at me warily, "But **she** might kill him."

"Okay then," I said feeling Sasuke's chakra coming back. "You fight him first. I'll watch for a bit. You can tell me when to interfere." He grinned and nodded liking my plan while I jumped into a tree. "Have fun Naruto, cause here's your chance."

~20 minutes later~

A yawn escaped my lips as Naruto and Sasuke still continued to fight. It wasn't that their fight was boring; I just really wanted to fight right now. Knowing my blond friend, he'll give up soon because he gets irritated more than I do.

Sensing a huge build up of chakra, I saw Naruto and Sasuke run at each other with Rasengan and Chidori. Oh lord, they're gonna kill each other with those techniques. Sighing, I took out my twin dragon fans (yes, that means I have four fans in all. Don't judge, Temari has a big ass fan) and focused some chakra into them. Feeling the wind twirl around my weapons I jumped off the tree, flipped, and right when the boys were about to hit each other I brought my fans down between them. The wind released on each side and sent them both flying in opposite directions. When they landed on their backs, I got up and dusted off my black corset tank-top and gray short denim shorts. I heard my ninja boots scuff against the ground as I helped Naruto up and steady him.

"I trusted you with this fight Naruto," I said narrowing my eyes at him but making sure to focus on the jackass getting up across the field. He could probably hear us, but it's not like it's a private conversation. "Sorry Kura. I was too in the moment."

"No worries, my turn now."

I turned to face Uchiha and saw him look at me with widened eyes. He looked a little shocked…or is that a glimmer of sadness? I guess he didn't recognize me earlier, not that I blame him.

"Y-yami?" he said stuttering a little. I smirked and bowed dramatically at him, "At your service."

"I'm not going to fight you." This caused me to frown and before he knew what was happening, I appeared in front of him and punched him across the face. "Yes you will ass wipe. Now get up and don't waste my time."

He looked at me with shocked eyes as he wiped some blood from his lip, "I can't fight you Yami." This earned him a kick in the gut from me. "You WILL fight me Uchiha. You will NOT hold back. And guess what? I'm definitely not going to hold back on you."

I heard him sigh and start swiping his sword at me as I smirked. Quickly putting away my dragon fans, I took out my shadow fans and started blocking his attacks. His was good, I had to admit, but I don't think he was taking me seriously.

"You need to be better than this Uchiha. If you can't defeat a girl, you sure as hell can't kill Itachi." He glared daggers at me and I felt his chakra spark (literally) as he created lightning on his sword.

_Shit, here we go._

He started swinging at me again and I swear you could practically hear thunder as our weapons clashed. I made sure to keep chakra in my fans so they wouldn't break because Uchiha sure was strong with his element.

We both put our weapons away at the same time and started doing hand-signs. Evidently, we both made a fireball jutsu that caused a really huge explosion. The forced pushed me back a bit (since I was focusing chakra to my feet to hold me down) and Sasuke was pushed into a tree. He shook his head to snap out of it and I flipped back to make room between us. As I did my last flip, I made hand signs and positioned my hands in a gun motion. I landed down on one knee, quickly yelled "Wind Style: Wind blast Justu!" and his eyes widened as a huge ball of wind shot from my fingertips straight at him. He grabbed his sword and put it right in front of him as a defense right as the blast was about to hit him. Lightning sparked from his weapon as the wind ball and sword clashed against each other in a chakra match and he was hoping to win. I took out my fans, made sure they were closed, and swiped them in front of me causing a wind blade to crash into my wind blast and knock Sasuke into a tree again. I narrowed my eyes as he stood up and sent a lightning ball at me through his sword.

_What the hell?_

I had to do flips and turns in order to avoid the freaking electric balls being tossed at me like it was nothing. He then stabbed his sword into the ground to send a current towards me. I jumped and spun in the air like crazy while doing quick hand signs again. Once I landed, I used both my hands and started firing fire balls at him like they were bullets from a gun. His eyes narrowed as he deflected them with his sword and I kept shooting at him while running. As we got closer, dust started to surround us and we made a final move.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

My heart was beating loudly in my chest and honestly I was afraid the jackass in front of me would be able to hear it. We were both panting and staring at each other as the dust cleared and revealed his sword at my neck and my fans at his neck and chest. We didn't dare move an inch or say a word.

His dark eyes didn't change much from the time he's been gone. They're still cold like I remember, but held confusion and shock in them. I think there was another emotion I saw…longing? Oh hell no.

"Yami," he whispered still looking at me in disbelief. His eyes trailed to something behind me, and then to my neck. They softened as he stared, "You kept what I gave you."

It took me awhile to realize what he was talking about, but I did now see he was referring to the ribbon and necklace he gave me. "Well I didn't keep your false love for me."

He looked really hurt by what I said but it didn't exactly matter. He lowered his sword from my neck but kept his eyes on me, "It was never false."

I glared daggers at him, "Could've fooled me jackass." He shook his head and put his sword away, not wanting to fight anymore. I kept my weapons where they were.

SASUKE'S POV

_She's changed._

I kept my eyes on Yami as she kept staring at me. I knew she would get stronger of course; in fact, I'm pretty sure she was holding back on me even though she said she wouldn't. Her features have definitely matured in the perfect places and she was more beautiful than she ever was.

_Beautiful and deadly._

She kept her arms steady as she held her new fans at my neck and chest. I was afraid if I breathed too heavily or talked out of line, I would be sliced and diced. As I looked into her eyes, however, I saw she was hurting more than anything. They were clouded with anger, resentment, and mostly abandonment. I knew I'd cause this for her, but actually seeing it was tearing me apart.

Something strange happened in her eyes, and I saw them wavering a bit. They then widened slightly, pupils dilating, and then they went dull and lifeless.

"You have no idea how lucky you are Uchiha. Kurayami normally isn't this lenient," she said to me in a harsh tone. She removed her fans from me, placed them in their proper spots, and started walking away. I was confused as to why she referred to herself in third person, but I decided to keep quiet on it and follow.

I saw her glance at Naruto and his eyes looked sad at the look, "He's coming with us."

"I'm guessing Kura beat some sense into him," Naruto said dully. Why is he using third person now? "Yeah she did. She couldn't handle their little personal staring contest though."

He nodded, "Seems understandable."

"You're not gonna hurt him on the way back, right Akuna?" Hinata asked. _Akuna?_ _Why did she call her Akuna? _She glanced back at me and I flinched at the emotionless eyes, "Not unless Kurayami tells me to. I don't have an opinion on the matter."

They both nodded and waited for me to catch up before they continued walking. Things with Yami were definitely going to be different. "Oh, and Uchiha?" Yami said looking back at me. "Kurayami says you can't call her Yami anymore."

_Fuck my life._


	16. Back in Konoha

"I'M HUNGRY! CAN WE GET SOME RAMEN?"

I sighed at Naruto's loudness as we entered Konoha for the first time in three years. The place hasn't changed at all, and obviously neither has Naruto. I thought he had gotten over his obsession with ramen since every place we've been to didn't sell any. I guess he's finally fed up with his deprivation.

I gained control of my body a few minutes ago since I felt that I could handle Sasuke. I wanted her to control me the first time just to get through the trip back here. I'm glad I did, considering Sasuke was staring at me with the saddest look in his eyes. I saw him through Akuna, so I felt nothing as we gazed at each other. He would try to speak to me but Akuna isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to, especially in this particular situation.

"We can go get ramen now, Naruto," Hinata said shaking her head.

I whispered to her, "You only said that to shut him up." She shrugged, "I love him but his complaining does get to me sometimes."

I chuckled a little and shook my head as we headed towards the ramen shop, but stopped as I realized I first had to go to Tsunade. I growled profanities under my breath as I turned to Sasuke and grabbed his sleeve.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up ass," I said glaring at him. "I gotta take you to Tsunade."

"Um, can we just eat first?" he said with a hint of fear in his voice. I rolled my eyes, "Wow you're pathetic. I have to tell her you're here first, unless you want every ninja in the village to attack you. Trust me, I won't hold them back."

I felt him shudder under my grasp as I dragged him to the Hokage Mansion. I can't believe he's actually scared of what might happen, but then again I don't blame him. Tsunade can be a crazy ass bitch sometimes and in this situation it might not turn out well.

_**You've been cursing a lot lately.**_

_I've been angry a lot lately._

_**Nevertheless, and what Tsunade has in store for him can't me that bad.**_

I mentally rolled my eyes. _Treason leads to death Akuna_.

Our mental conversation ended as I walked right into Tsunade's office with Uchiha practically hiding behind me. I scoffed and pushed him forward so she had a view of him. I see she hasn't changed either as her hard gaze landed on the boy in front of me and she folded her hands in front of her face.

"So you indeed brought him back Kurayami," she finally said not taking her eyes off of him. I nodded, "I did. We had a deal."

Sasuke decided to speak up, "She said I could fight her if I killed Orochimaru. She easily beat me so I decided to come back."

I glanced at him as he technically lied to the Hokage. I didn't beat him in the fight; it was a tie and he gave up. "I'll accept you back Sasuke Uchiha, but you have a few conditions you must live under."

I could practically taste the tension in the air as the Uchiha braced himself for the punishments. I was hoping he would have to clean the village everyday or be her slave like Shizune is. That would pretty much make my life.

I slightly chuckled at this thought which caused the two to give me weird looks. I scratched my head nervously while glaring at Uchiha for that. "As I was saying, here are your punishments. First, you have to start over again as a genin. I'm going to give you simple annoying D-rank missions for grunt work. You will also do missions with Team 7, but only with my permission. Second, I'm putting a chakra seal on you until I know I can trust you. I will have control over it and so will Kurayami. She will deem it fit when you can use your chakra and when you can't. Third, I need your actions to be monitored, so I'm assigning you a body guard who you will even move in with. Since my best anbu is already technically assigned to you that will be her job just with a little extension."

_Oh hell no._

I agreed with everything Tsunade said until that part came up. Uchiha deserved all she dished out to him, but she could easily assign another anbu to him. Roya hasn't appeared in any of the time I was with Sasuke, so I highly doubt he's in danger anymore.

"You can't really expect him to move in with me."

She shifted her gaze to me, "I do expect him to, and that's why I said it."

"You can easily assign someone else to him. He's not in danger," I said with my anger rising. Her eyes narrowed, "You're the best I have and will keep him in line. He won't escape with you around."

"How do you fucking know? He didn't give a shit before so he can easily leave again!"

She sat back in her chair and stared at me incredulously. Sasuke turned to face me and I saw the pleading in his eyes to trust him. I shook my head at them both and let Akuna take it from here. I really didn't want to deal with this stupid crap anymore.

"Kurayami agrees…unwillingly. She asks if she has permission to 'beat the living shit out of Uchiha' if he makes one wrong move," Akuna said for me. Tsunade's eyes widened then narrowed at this deal breaker.

"She can do anything within reason, Akuna."

Nodding, we left the office to drop Uchiha off at the ramen shop where Naruto and Hinata still were. On the way he kept staring at me in question and tried to make an effort to speak, but as soon as Akuna gazed at him he'd look away. I don't think he could handle the emotionless aura she gave off, which is surprising considering that's how he is.

Seeing Naruto turn around to greet us, his eyes saddened noticing it was Akuna and not actually me. Sasuke looked at him weirdly as he sat down, but Hinata was the only one who noticed.

"So what's the verdict?"

"He has to do genin work; he has to get a chakra seal, and has to move in with Kurayami so she can watch him more thoroughly."

Hinata shook her head, "I'm guessing Ya-ya isn't handling that too well."

"She wants to leave as we speak," Akuna said truthfully. "She'll see you guys later. Make sure to bring Sasuke over with his things."

With that, we disappeared and reappeared back at my house.

SASUKE'S POV

I watched as Yami disappeared and sighed to myself. I knew being back at the Leaf Village wouldn't be the same, but Tsunade saying I had to stay with Yami was practically a death sentence. I wouldn't be surprised if I was killed off in my sleep.

Turning to Naruto, I noticed he was glaring at the food in front of him like he wanted it to catch fire. It was a bit weird, considering he was yelling about how much he wanted ramen on the way here. Hinata started rubbing his back in comfort and he turned to grin at her in reassurance. I could see with the way he looked at her that he truly loved the Hyuga.

_Will Yami ever feel the same for me?_

A question then came to me, "Who's Akuna?"

Naruto turned to me and glared daggers. I don't think I've ever seen him this mad before. "Like you care you bastard."

"I do care," I said with my eyes narrowing. "That's why I asked, idiot."

Hinata looked between me and Naruto then stood up, "Let's walk and talk. You should get your things and we have to take you to Ya-ya's anyway." I nodded in agreement and we left. As we went back to my home I noticed pretty much every person in the village glared at me. I shrugged it off since I expected this, and I hoped I wouldn't run into any old friends yet.

When we arrived at my house, I started grabbing all my clothes and shoving them in a bag. I ignored the dust that flew into the air and looked at Naruto expectedly, "Okay now explain."

He crossed his arms, "You did this to her." I growled under my breath, "I'm asking specifically what I did. I was trying to protect her."

"Did you ever think that she didn't need protecting? You broke her heart and now she's not the same!" Hinata said angrily at me. I stopped what I was doing in shock for a second, considering Hinata is never mad.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "She would cry every night because of you and rarely smiles. I don't know if I'll ever see her truly happy and it's all because of you."

What they said really hurt. It was like pouring acid on my heart. I was hoping she would at least somewhat understand why I did what I did. She doesn't have to worry about that anymore, though, because the next time I'm leaving is only to kill Itachi; even then I know I'm coming back.

_Wait a minute…_ "Why do you guys sometimes call her Akuna? She also talks in third person too."

They both glanced at each other until Hinata spoke up first. "Ya-ya, after awhile, couldn't handle her emotions very well. She would get so angry or sad and it tore her apart."

"Because she couldn't handle her emotions, Kura developed a split personality called Akuna. Akuna is calm, emotionless, and fearless. She's part of Kura that comes out when Kura knows she can't handle her emotions," Naruto said. Hinata continued in sync with him, "We can tell when it's Akuna because her eyes are dull and lifeless. We're hoping we'll be able to help Ya-ya so that she doesn't have the split personality but we don't know how. Just be warned, you might be around Akuna a lot."

_Way to break my heart and shatter it into a million pieces._

"Let's go to Kura's."

I nodded and grabbed my bags as we left to go to her place. When we arrived, I took her spare key from the plant at the window and let us in. as we entered, we could hear music coming from one of the rooms upstairs. I couldn't believe we were doing this, but we used our ninja skills to quietly sneak upstairs to check out what was going on. One of the rooms sound like it was where the music was coming from, so we went there. Noticing the door was slightly open, we quietly stood against the doors, watched, and listened as Yami sang while playing her piano.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

My eyes were widened as she sang the saddest song ever. I definitely have to fix things with her before it's too late.

_But I have to make sure I talk to Yami, not Akuna. _


	17. Kurayami's Diary

Dear Diary,

Being back at the Hidden Leaf Village isn't…terrible. I'm only saying that because it's not like anything interesting happened in the time I dragged the asshole back. He hasn't been bothering me at my house much, but his stares are extremely awkward. Plus, Tsunade made sure she didn't give me the many missions I'm usually on so I can watch his royal assness.

Hah, that was kind of funny.

Anyway, the day after we got back I decided to dump Uchiha with Naruto so I can be by myself and catch up with "friends".

_As soon as I leave my house I'm attacked by this giant white dog. I wasn't afraid, though, as he started to lick my face and I laughed in realization. "Glad to see you too Akamaru."_

_As soon as I started to get up, an older version of Kiba came up to get Akamaru before noticing me and smirking. "Hey cutie, haven't seen you around here before."_

_I shook my head and punched him in the face, "Still didn't learn your lesson about girls the first time I see Kiba."_

_His eyes widened as he smiled at me, "Good to see you Kurayami! I see you've gotten even hotter over the years." I knew he was trying to compliment me in his own way, but because I wasn't in the mood I ended up glaring at him. "Later."_

Now that I think back, I think I was being a little harsh on the poor guy. Then again, I'm not the same girl I was just the mere 2 years ago.

Anyway, after running into Kiba I decided to pick up Hinata and head over to Tenten's for some good old rehearsal. I thought all of us would've matured in our own way, but I found out some things definitely didn't change.

"_POPTART DEVILERY!" I yelled when we arrived at Tenten's door. Hinata looked at me strangely until Tenten answered the door. "YAY POPTARTS!"_

_Hinata sweatdropped, "She actually fell for that?"_

"_You do realize no one delivers poptarts right?" I said shaking my head at Tenten. She dragged a hand down her face in frustration. "With that snarky attitude I can tell your Kurayami. Hinata is easier to recognize than you are."_

"_What can I say? I'm just cool like that."_

During practice we did songs that were way better than they were. Evidently, I discovered I could hit high notes better. The girls found out I was upset about Sasuke and told me I should "sing my pain away". I'm pretty sure the song is "dance my pain away" but that's beside the point. After practice we decided to take a walk around the village and I swear to you not practically every guy in the village stared at us. So sure, Tenten and Hinata not only grew their hair out but also in curves. Alright, Temari and I started wearing a little bit more revealing clothes. Does that give men the right to stare at you like a piece of meat? I think not!

Anyway, we somehow ended up at the club Sasuke rented out for my birthday (it ran out of business apparently) and I stood speechless as I saw all of my friends there. They said how they hated seeing me sad and crap. I did appreciate the fact that they cared, but I just wanted to forget about anything.

Later they made me and the Killer Kunoichis sing for them. The first we performed **Respect** by **Pink** because of what happened while we were out today. Kiba was the only one offended when everyone else laughed about it. Then we performed **Taking Over Me**, **Going Under**, and **All That I'm Living For **by **Evanescence** because of the sucky mood I was still in. Cheered for us with those because of the higher notes I could sing and because I'm just awesome like that. Naruto even said and I quote:

"_YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST BAND WE'VE EVER HEARD!"_

I couldn't help but laugh when he said that, but when he heard that sound escape my lips he started screaming about how that's the first time I've laughed in years. They were all happy because they made "progress" but I shook my head at them.

Oh, I have to go now. A certain old friend of mine wanted a rematch tonight.


	18. Something's Amiss

I panted slightly as I wiped the sweat off my forehead caused by my little spar with Kakashi. He was lying on the ground, claiming he was too lazy to get up after I had punched him. That wasn't the only thing that tired him out though; he's not weak by any standards. He wanted a rematch with me after I beat him years ago and our first spar in front of the team. This time was a tie, which entertained me greatly.

"You've improved Kurayami," he said looking at me with his non-Sharingan eye. "You must've trained really hard while you were away."

I scoffed a bit. "Well yeah since I had to bring the jerk face back."

"It was inevitable that he left because he wanted more power. Although, when he asked you to be his girlfriend I didn't think he'd leave at all."

"I could've given him so much more. He even asked me to help him train," I responded shaking my head.

He sat up at this. "He actually asked? That's very unlike Sasuke, but why he still left is beyond me."

"He wanted to protect me," I whispered. I may have been very angered towards Sasuke, but I was more disappointed than anything. "He didn't need to leave though. I'm not perfect, but he doesn't need to protect me 24/7."

"He loves you, and that feeling hasn't gone away from what I can tell."

"Well I'm not letting him off that easily. He'll have to do something really amazing to earn my trust and respect back."

"Do you still love him?"

I paused, staring blankly into space before starting to head home. "I'll see you later Kakashi."

I heard him sigh before I disappeared and reappeared at home. Sasuke wasn't there yet luckily, probably with Naruto to keep some space between us. I was too tired to find out or to call anyone to hang out, so I simply went into my room and passed out.

? POV

The village was quiet at night and the guards were asleep, the perfect opportunity to break in. Using a technique to conceal my form like a cloud cover, I hid my chakra and carefully walked through the night. Shops were closed and ninjas were either in their homes asleep or out on a mission. I was about to fulfill mine.

Recognizing Kurayami's chakra from her dreams, I followed the trail until I found it strongest at a house. Smirking, I snuck in through the door, picking the lock silently, and walked right in.

_I'm surprised she's asleep and hasn't sensed me by now. She must really be slacking._

I ran up the stairs quietly and found her room. Before she could wake up from her slumber, I touched her forehead and zapped her with a small lightning jutsu that would render her unconscious for awhile and paralyze her. This was way too easy.

KURAYAMI'S POV

_What's going on? Why can't I move? Why can't I wake up?_

_**There's someone here Kurayami! You're in danger!**_

_Where the fuck is Sasuke? Why isn't he here yet? Dammit, who's kidnapping me?_

…_**Roya.**_

Fan-fucking-tastic. I'm being taken away by someone whose strength is my greatest weakness and the only one who could kick his ass is nowhere to be found. Plus, Roya is **psycho**. He's going to torture the hell out of me.

_Akuna, do something!_

SASUKE'S POV

As soon as I entered Yami's house I knew something was wrong. I called out her name but received no answer. Then again, it's not like we were on complete speaking terms with each other so I couldn't totally expect a response; however, I had a gut feeling something was terribly wrong.

I walked into her room and when I saw she wasn't there I knew something was wrong. At this late hour she would always be home or on a mission, and I knew she had to stay here in order to watch me.

I activated my Sharingan in order to scan the surroundings with clearer vision to pick up the faintest clue of what might've happened. Her bed was clean, clothes were where they belonged, and the window was…open. She never had her window open if she wasn't there.

I walked to the window and shut it, only to feel a breeze continue to flow through the room. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I soon saw all the papers on her desk blow around until there was only one thing left. I quickly walked over and saw that it was a file on an old mission she had concerning someone named Roya.

_Why does that name sound familiar?_

Then it finally clicked. He was the one Yami was suppose to protect me from. Was this all a ploy for him to get her then while she was distracted? My Sharingan blazed red and I quickly transported myself to Tsunade's office, throwing the file on her desk. She looked up at me startled for a moment, and then looked at the file with her eyes widened.

"Sasuke, where is Kurayami?"

"I think he has her. I don't know how, but she left a message for me hinting to this file. I read the details of her mission with me before I left years ago, and I think it was said that he wanted to distract her from focusing on herself as a target."

She frowned. "But still, she had you, an _Uchiha_, around her? He'd never be able to get through both of you unless…"

"Unless he knew me leaving would cause her to want to stay far away from me," I growled. "I was with Naruto. I should've been with her!"

"Now isn't the time Sasuke. You need to get everyone rounded up _immediately_. Roya is more dangerous than he was the first time her fought her; especially, now that he can fully control her greatest weakness."

I held my breath. "Which is?"

She glared at the wall. "Lightning."

KURAYAMI'S POV

I bit my lip hard as I felt the sharp pain of a kunai cutting down the middle of my back. Roya was being a real bastard; he bound me with straps that sealed my chakra and I couldn't do anything while he tortured me. I had absolutely no way to contact anyone, so I hope whatever Akuna did worked.

"Too bad you couldn't sense me Kurayami," he said smirking at me. "Maybe then you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Go to hell," I growled.

"Ladies first."

After he finished cutting my back, I felt his finger trace my skin beside the wound. I flinched slightly, not liking the feeling and I could practically feel him smirking. Then I felt his hands leave me before I felt the worst pain I could ever feel run through my body.

I screamed as he infused lightning through my wound and he stopped momentarily to cover his ears. I kept screaming, hoping to burst his eardrums, but while struggling he was still able to get a cloth and gagged me with it. Now I was terrified. This wouldn't end well.

"You can't try anything now my dear Kurayami," he whispered in my ear. "Now, where were we?"

Then he started again, and my screams couldn't be heard this time.


	19. Lightning

KURAYAMI'S POV

Sweat poured down my face as I attempted to breathe. However, every breathe I took made me wince and they came out shallow. My whole body felt like it was on fire, which wouldn't be surprising since I've been electrocuted Kami knows how many times.

I felt like throwing up as I smelled my burnt skin and it didn't help that I haven't eaten in who knows how long. I can't even keep track of how long I've been here with all the pain I've had to endure. I'm surprised I'm able to even think clearly, because that lightning definitely screwed up my nervous system to an extent.

Roya is a very sadistic male. He only cut me slightly in a few places, but left the huge gash on my back to continually shock me. I would definitely have a scar, but as long as someone killed this bastard and soon I wouldn't give a damn about how I looked. I just want to survive.

I groaned as I regained a little bit of consciousness. Roya didn't come in yet, which was good because being left alone meant having time to ignore the burning pain. Whoever is coming to my rescue needs to hurry the hell up

"Oh so you're awake now? Good, I guess I can continue."

_Fuck my life._

SASUKE'S POV

No one could remotely understand the rage I felt as we raced to save Yami. For one, I never thought she would be put in this kind of situation; two, it's scary to think the only one I've ever loved might be dead. My fists clenched at the thought but I quickly tried to relax. I knew if I became too angry about the situation then I could quickly be taken advantage of.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Temari and I raced through Lightning Country in search of Yami. Kakashi's dog's picked up on Roya's scent from Yami's house, and Tsunade had a talk with the Tsuchikage before be barged into the country. Upon hearing about Roya's actions the Tsuchikage allowed us in, only because he wanted him killed off for being a brat and threatening their tolerable relations with the Leaf.

Pakkun stopped in front of a shed, nodding to tell us we found the place. Sakura immediately punched down the door while Neji and Hinata scanned the inside with their Byauugan. They found a cellar in the basement, and quickly ran down.

My heart felt like it was ready to burst as we ran faster towards what looked like an underground laboratory. There wasn't any experimentation going on here like Orochimaru's lab, but there were many surgical tools around.

Naruto growled. "I swear to Kami if he killed her…"

"I have first dibs on his murder," I said glancing at him.

Temari scoffed. "As long as I get to tear him to shreds. Wind cancels out lightning."

"Then why isn't Kurayami able to handle him now?" Neji asked. It was a good question, but no one answered because we had more important matters on our hands.

"I'm so glad you could join us," a figure said standing right in front of a door Yami was most likely being held. "I don't like being interrupted from my fun though, so I guess I'll have to kill all of you."

"Roya!" Naruto roared at the tall man standing in front of us. He looked barely twenty, wearing a devilish smirk with hatred in his green eyes with hair that matched the fires of hell. "We're taking back Kura, and you better hope we don't put you through the same torture she endured."

Roya chuckled, making my blood boil. "Oh, I doubt that. Actually, she's such a vegetable now she's useless to me. I just can't help myself anymore."

He was going to pay dearly.

KURAYAMI'S POV

I knew there was fighting going on outside the room, so I guessed I was finally being saved. I'd be happy, if it weren't for the fact that I could no longer feel my body. Suddenly, almost as if a weight had been lifted from my figure, I felt my chakra slowly trying to creep through my system. Someone must've cut the straps and freed me.

"Yami, you gotta stay with me here."

I knew the voice belonged to Sasuke; he was the only one who called me Yami. I would tell him to be extra gentle with me but I couldn't speak. The gag was removed from my mouth but I didn't have the strength or a voice to talk. My mind is fully conscious, but my body is practically lifeless. My eyes are open, but I can't see anything.

"She's breathing, but she can't respond to me at all. Where's Sakura?"

"I'm right here. I'll treat her immediate wounds now, and then we'll leave. You should go help the others."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna leave Yami now."

I think someone, maybe Sasuke, stroked my cheek but I couldn't be sure. Everything was still hazy, but I could tell Sakura was also in the room according to the conversation.

"Her wounds are closing up slowly, but I can handle it. Sasuke go help outside now. I have everything under control and she's safe with me."

Someone growled before speaking. "If she dies I'll have both of your heads. Sakura, hurry up and Shikamaru, guard the door in case something happens outside with the rest of us. Although, judging from my mood right now I highly doubt anyone will come through."

Sasuke left to kill Roya, and some of my senses slowly returned. My vision was clearing up, but the cuts and burns were taking a bit longer. Those injuries were numbed because of the damage but as long as I knew I was alive I wasn't complaining.

I took a glance at Sakura when I realized I could move my eyes and she caught my eye. She smiled slightly, but didn't let that distract her. Knowing the situation, she'll probably heal me as much as she can before transporting me to Tsunade.

The commotion outside died down to quiet, and Shikamaru tensed as the door slowly opened. A grinning Naruto entered, however, so I could finally just sleep knowing I was safe.

"Is she okay?" I heard him ask.

Sakura probably nodded. "So far yes, but Tsunade has to take care of the rest. I won't even explain to you how much damage has been done."

I felt someone pick me up and I opened my eyes slightly to see duckbutt hair in my view. He kissed my forehead before whispering to me, "Let's go home."

At least I won't have to worry about having nightmares for awhile.


	20. Forgiveness

SASUKE'S POV

"So how is she going to be?"

Tsunade sighed before glancing at me. "As you know it took an extremely annoying amount of time to fix her up, but I think she's alright now."

I growled. "You think?"

"Oh don't give me that tone you twerp. She's going to have the huge scar on her back for the rest of her life and she's probably in a worst state of mental health than before but other than that, yes she'll be alright."

"That doesn't sound very good to me…" Naruto mumbled. I agreed wholeheartedly.

Hinata spoke up. "Can we see her?"

"Only one visitor," Tsunade said glancing at me. "And I have a feeling they'll be no arguments on who it'll be."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I at least forgive him."

I rolled my eyes. "Is she conscious?"

"No, but feel free to voice any thoughts aloud anyway. She might still be able to hear you and just can't respond. Her nerves were pretty shot when I patched them up."

That caused me to wince slightly but I nodded and entered Yami's room. She was in a typical ugly hospital room and I had to say, the vision of her having tubes and wires in her skin disturbed me slightly.

"Hey," I whispered taking a seat next to her bed. She didn't respond of course. She looked like she slept peacefully. "I can't believe you got yourself into this mess. Then again, it's pretty much my fault. I'm the one who didn't come home until late." I paused a moment, clearing my head before speaking again. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us Yami. I didn't leave directly because of you, you must know that. I needed to get stronger to protect you. Sure I still want to kill Itachi, but when I asked you to be my girlfriend I wasn't even thinking about revenge anymore. You've changed my life for the better. I should've just stayed and let you train me like you were. Now look at you." I grabbed her hand and started stroking it softly. "Remember when things were so much simpler? When we were young and I would go over and play at your house with your sister Nia watching us? Those moments and everything after you came back into my life were the best things to happen to me and I don't want anything changing that. I love you Yami."

I sighed to myself after my little speech. I doubt she heard me, and it would suck if I had to repeat myself to her. That's the first time I told her my feelings, which are still pretty foreign to me. I'm use to the cold and heartless side of myself, not the warm and loving side Yami brought out.

Suddenly, I felt her hand tighten around mine. My eyes widened and I looked up to see her staring at me. She didn't smile, but her big brown eyes were staring at me with the warmth they had years ago.

"Are you all right?" I whispered. She nodded her head weakly, gazing down at our hands. I quickly removed mine. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

She stared at me for a moment, before reaching out to me slowly and grabbing my hand. The corners of my mouth turned upwards for a moment before looking at her confused.

"You forgive me?" She nodded. My eyebrows furrowed. "You can't speak?" She shook her head, then her eyes widened in panic as her other hand reached to her throat feeling for something that wasn't there.

"I have your necklace and ribbon," I told her calmly. "They weren't destroyed, since Roya actually just put them on another table."

She winced at the mention of Roya and her eyes dilated a little. I stiffened, hoping I wasn't going to end up talking to Akuna, but her eyes went back to normal and she sighed. I kissed her hand and the corners of her lips almost turned upwards.

_Her nerves must be so bad she can only make certain motions. I'm so glad that bastard is rotting in hell now for what he did to her._

She rubbed my hand and I smiled softly at her. "I'm glad you're okay now. I killed Roya for you." She puffed her cheeks at me cutely. Knowing Yami, she wanted to kill him. "Think of it this way Yami, when you're better and can go on missions you get to take out your anger on the bad guys." Her eyes lit up instantly and I chuckled at that. She's such a child sometimes.


	21. You're Kidding Right?

KURAYAMI'S POV

"Sasuke, can you put the ointment on my back please?"

"Sure."

My voice returned, but I could only speak in low tones so far. Ever since I got out of the hospital Sasuke being the cute boyfriend he is took care of me constantly, so much that Tsunade finally trusted him again. It has been a good two weeks and since he came back to the village with me willingly anyway I figured this side of the punishment wouldn't last too long.

I've been going to therapy since my psychological recovery. Roya shook me up quite a bit, but I also sought psychiatric help so I could overcome my personality disorder. Akuna couldn't stay in my head forever, as comforting as she was. Sasuke even went to my sessions helping me every step of the way.

He came over with the ointment and I turned my bare back towards him so he could apply it on my scar. It wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but it was still an inch wide line going from the middle of the shoulder blades all the way down my back.

"I'm proud of you," Sasuke whispered to me.

I smiled. "What did I do?"

"You're not self-conscious about your scar for starters."

"Well there wouldn't be a point in that. There's nothing I can do about it and I think it shows I'm a true ninja because of my hardships," I said chuckling.

"Also, I'm proud of you for seeing a therapist about your…issues."

I felt him finish applying the ointment and I turned towards him, holding my shirt to cover my front. "Well I'm glad you go with me. Come on, we have to see Tsunade and Naruto and Sakura are waiting for us."

He smiled at me nodding and left the room while I put on my usual ninja attire. Even with the scar on my back I wore my corset top. Making sure I had all my belongings, I joined Team 7 (minus Kakashi) to head towards Tsunade's.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Do we have another mission or something?"

"YAY ANOTHER MISSION WHOOO HOOO!"

Sasuke and I turned to her. "You just had to say something."

So Tsunade was drinking sake when we arrived (big surprise) and mumbled something about actually having a mission.

"Crap," Sakura, Sasuke and I said in unison. I really wasn't up for a mission lately, but I guess I would have to deal with it since I'm mostly likely a little out of shape.

"Don't worry Kurayami it isn't a huge mission," Tsunade said noticing my look. "You have to guard a princess."

I stared. "You're kidding…right?"

"I hope she's not annoying and snobby," Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke grunted. "I hope she's not another fangirl."

"YAY A PRINCESS!"

_Kami, you can practically see everyone's sweatdrops._

So not only did we have to escort a stupid princess, but we had to meet her at 9am tomorrow morning. Kakashi would be with us thankfully, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Naruto, why are you excited for this mission?" I asked as we entered my house.

He shrugged. "We always have lame missions and this is the first one that involved royalty."

"I guess it makes sense but geez. That was the first time you've yelled so horribly loud in a long time," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me. Anyway, can we spend the night Kura?"

"Uh sure?" _That wasn't random at all_.

I showed everyone where they could get changed and they left to get their stuff at home before coming back. Sasuke attempted to change in the same room as me but I told him to get out and that he wasn't getting anything yet.

Changing into an orange camisole top and black booty shorts, I brushed my hair out to its longer length and left it hanging down. When I arrived in my living room, I was met with a room full of awkward stares.

"I guess I look okay?" I said nervously.

"Hinata is your girlfriend. Hinata IS your girlfriend," Naruto started chanting to himself.

Sakura sulked. "How come you get to have an amazing body?"

"I have such a great choice in girls," Sasuke responded smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are lame. It's not like my ninja outfit wasn't already revealing."

"But you're in normal clothes now," Sakura said smiling. "You look great when you're not serious about anything, and your hair looks amazing down."

"Oh…well…thank you," I said a bit speechless. I'm not use to many compliments so my response was a bit awkward. "What do you guys wanna do here anyway?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "How much stronger have you gotten."

"Let's not even go there," I said smirking.

Naruto spoke up. "But you have weaknesses we didn't even know about."

I frowned, not really wanting to go into that subject and Sasuke noticed. "She didn't really have to tell us and if she wanted to she would have."

"But if we knew we could've worked on it together or something. Plus the weakness we know about doesn't truly make sense…"

"A lot of things don't make sense but that doesn't mean we have to push her about it," Sasuke said glaring at both of them.

I touched his arm, silently telling him it's okay, and he backed down. "I know you're trying to stick up for me Sasuke but it's all right. I have to talk about it with people other than my therapist eventually."

He sighed and nodded while holding me at his side. I rested my head on his shoulder while I explained.

"Lightning has always been my greatest weakness. Even though I have both fire and wind elements and wind cancels out lightning, I've always had some sort of issue. Lightning makes me jittery and uncomfortable, so it's hard to focus on canceling it when I just want to get away. During my fight with Kakashi, I forced myself to ignore Chidori and counter it."

"So what about Roya?" Sakura asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

I winced slightly remembering. Sasuke rubbed my arm comfortingly and I smiled at him. "I met him when I first became an Anbu. He wasn't as strong as he was now. Since he was from Lightning Country he could, obviously, use lightning based jutsus. Although I was able to beat him, he had knocked me out at one point and infused a jutsu in me that allowed him to enter my dreams and render me useless. He would use his lightning against me every time."

Sasuke looked at me. "So that night when you woke up screaming…"

I nodded. "He struck me with lightning."

He kissed my forehead and I smiled as Sakura and Naruto "aw'd" at us. I guess they definitely weren't use to Sasuke's soft side.

"We should get to bed guys if we plan on tolerating that princess tomorrow," I said, which was accompanied by many groans from my friends.

They all said their goodnights while Sasuke followed me to my room. Lying in my bed, he laid next to me, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me into his chest.

"I'm glad you talked to us about something that personal," he said in a low voice.

I smiled. "I learned I should try to open up a bit more with the people I trust."

"Well I'm glad I'm one of those people."

I stroked his cheek. "Always."

*DREAM*

The breeze blew softly as the scent of sweet flowers entered my nose. The field was dark, with only the stars lighting up the night sky. This place was by far better than the places Roya always trapped me in.

"Well well well. That little girl Mi-Mi is all grown up now."

_That voice…only one person ever called me that name._

I turned around and was met with a young woman with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a gorgeous smile on her face as she stared at me.

"Nia." My voice was barely a whisper, but she heard me.

"In the flesh. So to speak."

I frowned. "But you're dead."

"No duh," she said rolling her eyes. "Dead people can choose to visit sometimes you know."

"Obviously I didn't know."

"Yeah yeah stop with the sarcasm and give your big sister a hug."

I hesitated for a moment, but when she opened her arms out to me I ran straight into them and hugged her tightly. She felt so real, and smelled the same jasmine scent she had when she was alive.

"I've missed you," I said into her shirt.

"I missed you too. You're taking pretty good care of yourself. Even found yourself a boyfriend."

I stepped away from her smirking. "Did you know it'd be Sasuke?"

"I had a hunch," she said winking at me. I laughed a bit and shook my head. Of course she would say that.

"Would you mind visiting a bit more often?"

"I shall try dear sister, but heaven is really nice. Technically we're not supposed to still have earthbound ties."

I sighed. "Understandable."

"Take care of yourself okay? I love you Mi-Mi," she said as she started fading away.

"I love you too…big sister Nia."

She disappeared from my sight and I sighed as I sat on the soft grass and stayed in the peaceful field.


	22. Hold your excitement

I woke up to notice Sasuke's arm was still wrapped firmly around my waist, like he feared I would leave him. I smiled, not only from waking up next to him but also from being able to see my sister again. Giggling to myself and noticing what time it was, I decided to wake Sasuke up even though he looked much more peaceful asleep.

"Sasuke, time to get up," I whispered poking him.

He groaned before opening his eyes. "What time is it?"

"What? No 'Good morning' for your girlfriend?"

He sighed then sent me a small smile. "Good morning Yami."

"That's better, and its 8am so we have an hour but we better start now. Who knows how long it'll take Sakura," I said smirking. He chuckled a little before kissing my forehead and letting me use the bathroom first.

See, Sasuke knows I don't take very long in the bathroom. He, on the other hand, takes a bit longer than I do. My guess is because he has to style his oddly shaped hair oh-so-perfectly before leaving every day.

Ha, I just bagged on Sasuke.

Anywho, after washing up and all that fun stuff, I put on my ninja gear and tied my hair into a high ponytail before braiding it and adding all of my other accessories.

"Do you wear everything you're given?" Sasuke said putting his shirt on behind me.

"Only when I like it enough."

"Then I'm lucky you're wearing my presents to you."

I smirked. "Damn straight. After that stunt you pulled I should've thrown them back in your stupid face, but I'm very forgiving."

"No you're not. It took until I killed your worst enemy for you to forgive me. Actually, if I were anyone else you probably would've killed me and told everyone I 'accidentally' fell off a cliff," he said with his eyebrow raised.

"Details, details."

He sighed as I exited the room to make sure Naruto and Sakura were up and getting ready. By that, I mean I'd give them hell until they came downstairs.

"All right Kura geez I'm up! You didn't have to bang excessively on my door," Naruto said from the other side.

"Hey, I do what I have to," I said heading to Sakura's room. Before I could knock she popped her head out.

"5 minutes." I nodded and headed downstairs. At least she knows not to have me waiting.

Waiting…

Waiting…

"If you guys don't get your asses down here and soon, I will forget all about my therapy and unleash Akuna on ALL of you!"

Needless to say, everyone came down with all their belongings ready before even two seconds passed and we left with me smiling like the devil. They all stayed a good distance behind me, and Tsunade gave us weird looks when we entered.

"Is there a reason you all look like you're scared shitless?"

I chuckled. "They kept me waiting."

"Oh that would explain it," she said sighing.

Naruto twitched. "Explain what? She didn't have to threaten us. We weren't even late! And how do you know she's like this?"

"Naruto, I've known Kurayami all her life. .it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Anyway, Kakashi is here to accompany you on this mission-"

"So why am I here again?" I interrupted her.

"Because there aren't any missions for your level to do at the moment and I have no doubt you will make sure everyone is kept in line for the mission."

Kakashi frowned. "Isn't that why I'm here?"

"Just think of it as a partnership with Kurayami okay? Stop questioning me. Anyway, you will be escorting her to the moon village and hopefully won't run into any trouble, even though Kurayami could easily handle it."

"Don't we get any credit in this?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"No, I like her more. Dismissed!"

Everyone walked out with a sweat drop down their heads while I just kept laughing on the inside. The princess followed next to Kakashi without saying a word, but I got a bad aura from her. Not an evil aura, but an I'm-annoying-as-hell-and-spoiled aura.

"All right I think it's time for introductions for the princess. Hello, my name is Kakashi," he said smiling at her.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! OW, geez sorry Kura," he grumbled after I hit him for being loud.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Yep, cue Sasuke being antisocial once again. I don't blame him though. As soon as he said his name she got a certain glint in her eye that was unmistakable.

"I'm Kurayami."

She nodded politely to all of us, but smirked at Sasuke when she introduced herself. "I'm Saya, and you better all protect me or we're going to have a miserable time."

And cue the horrible mission.


	23. She has got to go!

It's only been five minutes of walking and Saya was already driving us insane. She was trying to order people around and the whole time flirted with Sasuke (not that it really worked). No one liked how she was acting and everyone wanted to handle her in certain ways. Sakura wanted to punch her using chakra, Naruto was trying really hard not to use Rasengan, Kakashi was blocking her out by reading his perverted book, and Sasuke…well he was the worst. He held the impulse to use Chidori and slice her with his sword. Personally, I wanted to rip her heart out, blow up her body, and set the heart on fire. Yeah, I was pissed.

"I'm tired. Sasuke can you carry me?"

"No."

"But I'm royalty!"

"I don't care. You're annoying."

"Naruto will you carry me?"

"Huh? What?"

"SOMEONE CARRY ME!"

Yup, this was basically it the whole time.

"Why won't anyone carry me?" she whined again. I growled a bit before taking out my dragon fan and lifting her into the air using wind.

"Do you still want to be carried," I said calm but harsh. She shook her head in fear and I dropped her before we all continued walking like nothing happened. Kakashi walked next to me and patted me on the head, but it wasn't long until Saya began talking again with that annoying high pitched voice of hers.

"Sasuke you're so hot and strong! You should be my prince when we reach my kingdom."

"Hell. No."

She scoffed. "Why not? I'm beautiful with my golden locks of hair and ocean blue eyes."

"Well you just described Naruto, which is even more of a reason to not want you."

"HEY!"

I chuckled at that. "Should've seen that coming."

"Sasuke love me!"

"I love someone else. Geez will you just leave me alone," he said sighing. He should be use to this with his fan girls.

Sakura came up to Naruto and I. "Is this how I used to be?"

"Yup," we said in unison. Even Kakashi responded to that one.

"I am so sorry."

"WHO IS THIS GIRL YOU LOVE? I bet she's not as pretty as me."

"Is she still talking?" I asked as Sasuke walked up to me smirking. I smiled as he kissed me on the lips while Saya screamed seeing I was the one he referred to.

"You should love me Sasuke! I'm a princess," she said batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah well you're an annoying spoiled princess who's just asking to get killed by the ninja hired to protect her. Yami on the other hand is my childhood friend turned girlfriend and future wife who knows how to protect herself and is the strongest person I know. Do I need to give other reason because I have plenty?"

I smiled brightly at him. "Awww you're so good to me!"

"Anytime," he said kissing my forehead.

Saya just continued to fume and rant about how she and Sasuke should be together while we kept walking. This went on for two more freaking hours. Everyone did the best they could to ignore her but we were all losing our patience.

"What rank are you five?" _Wow she finally asked a useful question._

Kakashi spoke up. "I'm a Jonin, former Anbu Black Ops, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are Chunnin, and Kurayami is an Anbu Black Ops captain."

"How can Kurayami be an Anbu? She's a girl, she should be weak. Same for Sakura even though she's a bit lower than Kurayami."

We all stopped in our tracks and looked at Saya in shock. I wasn't shocked by the insult exactly though. I turned to Sakura. "Was she just sexist about her own gender?"

"I think she is," she said nodding.

"Women are supposed to be charming ladies who take care of the house, the husband, and the family while ruling with an iron fist. How can you subject yourself to being a ninja?"

I let Sakura answer that one. I think the boys wanted to keep silent. "What century are you in? Females are much more empowering and don't need to be subjected to being a housewife. Kurayami and I are ninja because THIS is our way of protecting the ones we love. We refuse to be weak in any aspect and you should respect your gender more if you plan on living a fulfilling life."

Saya rolled her eyes. "Who raised you like that? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Which is obviously why you need ninja to guard you on your way to your kingdom instead of being able to defend yourself," I said blankly. She shut up fast after that.

"You just prove to me more and more why I love you," Sasuke said smiling.

"It's what I do."

Sasuke's POV

Yami sure knows how to stand up to people. She could've easily cursed out Saya or threatened her, but she was calm the whole time with complete harsh honesty. I'm actually surprised she didn't flip out on her and kept calm.

While Yami walked ahead of us, Saya decided to continue to talk (complain) about what she said to her.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not messing with Kurayami."

"If she didn't do that I would've knocked you out cold," Sakura replied.

Naruto nodded. "I was gonna use Rasengan."

"I wanted to stab you with Chidori."

She pouted. "What kind of body guards are you? She could've killed me if she wanted to!"

"Well, you're not exactly giving a good reason not to. You're on all of our hit lists," I said bored. _Does this girl ever know when to stop?_

"I don't see why you love her," she said crossing her arms.

"I'm not explaining it again and I don't care if you don't understand. I do, end of story. Now shut the hell up before all of us kill you before we even reach the kingdom."

She shut up after that, even though eventually we ended up setting up camp for the night. I didn't even notice it become dark outside because our whole time was spent arguing with her royal pain in the ass. She did become more of a pain when Kakashi cooked the fish he caught for us, saying how it was "disgusting" but Yami shut her up easily by responding, "Eat or starve; your choice because we don't care."

"All right everyone. We need to establish tent arrangements and watch shifts. Every three hours should be good enough with me as first watch," Kakashi said standing.

"I CALL A TENT WITH SASUKE!"

"Uhhh I'll take second watch and be in a tent with Kakashi sensei. Sakura and Saya can share then obviously Kura and Sasuke. Sorry Sakura," Naruto said sheepishly.

"I'll try my best not to kill her. Third watch for me I guess."

Yami sighed. "I'll take the last watch then just stay up."

"Are you sure about that," I said glancing at her.

"Yeah, it's not hard for me to stay up. No biggie."

"I wanted to be with Sasuke…."

Someone please save us from this witch.


	24. All Hail Kurayami!

Your POV

The village gates were finally coming into view after awhile of traveling. It was a bit easier this time though because when everyone, minus Saya, woke up in the morning we decided to make sure she stayed asleep and just jumped through trees at ninja speed while Kakashi carried her. That definitely meant smooth sailing for the rest of the mission since we didn't have to hear her annoying mouth talk.

"YAY I'M HOME!"

"Shit, who woke her up," Naruto said growling.

Kakashi put her down from his back, which caused her to run to the palace. "Might as well have woken her up since we're here."

Since we decided to walk there like normal people, we gazed at the surroundings of the kingdom. It seemed pretty typical: a castle, lots of trees, a village for "commoners" to live in. I didn't know why, but this place seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey, look at that statue," Sakura said pointing to the middle of the village. It was a marble statue of a girl, about six-years-old, with pigtails sitting Indian style and grinning ear to ear. Underneath of her had a plaque that said, "Our Dark Savior."

_Holy shit, no wonder this place looked familiar. They remember after all this time?_

You decided to keep that thought to yourself while you all entered the castle without another word about the statue. Saya was already there hugging the King and Queen, aka her parents.

"Did you have a nice trip honey?" the Queen asked. Saya was about to say something rude until she saw my glare towards her.

"Uh yes mother. It went perfectly well."

"Yes, indeed we didn't have much of a problem," Kakashi said agreeing. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and I sighed before mumbling in unison, "Speak for yourself."

"Splendid! And here are the wonderful ninja that protected you. May you please introduce yourselves so we can properly thank you?" asked the King.

Kakashi, once again, stepped up for us. "My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sakura Haruno at your service."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The Queen nodded. "From the Legendary Uchiha Clan. Very impressive."

"….Kurayami Shihaisha."

After my introduction, it was like the room froze. The King and Queen stared at me wide eyed before getting up to have a closer look at me. Honestly it freaked me out a bit.

"It can't be…" the Queen trailed off.

"Kurayami? Is that you?" said the King.

"Yes…do I know you too?"

"It's us, Aaron and Aya."

_Whoa. Didn't see that one coming._

"YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING KING AND QUEEN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"YOU'RE A NINJA AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?"

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE I WAS FREAKING SIX YEARS OLD!"

"WELL WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YOU SAVED ALL OF US FROM DESTRUCTION!"

I calmed down on that one. "Eh, that was no biggie."

"No biggie my ass," Aaron said before hugging me tightly. "You sure have grown Kurayami."

"People normally don't stay the same…"

"Oh stop being sassy and be happy to see us Dark Savior," Aya said before grabbing me from Aaron and hugging me herself. Meanwhile, everyone was staring at us with epic confusion evident on their faces.

"You didn't tell them I'm assuming," Aaron said awkwardly.

"Well it's not something I easily remember dude."

Saya interrupted us. "Wait, this is the famous Kurayami Shihaisha? The one that saved us all and if it weren't for her she'd be dead?"

"That would be me." Immediately she dropped to the floor and started bowing, apologizing for all the trouble she caused.

"Okay, can someone please explain to us why the hell Saya is being nice all of sudden and why Kura is this 'Dark Savior' you're all talking about?" Naruto said frustrated.

"Well see, what had happened was…"

FLASHBACK

I was six years old when I first came to the Moon Village after my parents had me travel. So far it's been three week and Aaron and Aya were the ones training me even though they were only eighteen at the time. Today was the Festival of the Moon and Aya was making me go even though I had a bad feeling something bad would happen.

"But I don't wanna goooooooo!"

"Come on you look so adorable in your kimono," she said taking a picture of me. She dressed me in a red and black kimono while me hair was held up in two pigtails.

Aaron came up smiling at me. "Don't worry, you'll have fun Kurayami."

Since I didn't exactly have a choice, I was dragged into the village and was overwhelmed by the amount of people here. All of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard and a dragon came out of nowhere breathing fire and destroying everything in its path. People ran and screamed in fear, but I stood in my place curious.

"Kurayami, we have to go!" Aaron said tugging at my small form.

"But dragons normally don't attack for no reason do they?" I asked still staring at it.

"It doesn't matter! We must leave," Aya responded picking me up. I pushed her off of me and attempted to run towards the dragon with my small legs. Since I was tiny, the beast didn't see me run under it to examine it more closely.

"KURAYAMI GET AWAY FROM IT!"

"But something's wrong," I whispered.

Under its tail I spotted a large branch stuck in it, probably causing the dragon pain. I went and tried to pull it out, only getting it out a few inches. Pouting, I used what little control of wind I had to aid me and eventually it slipped out of the dragon. The beast gave a loud roar, but calmed down and looked to where the branch had been. I grinned towards it, and reached my hand out to pet it happily while it groaned in satisfaction.

END FLASHBACK

"All hail Kurayami. All hail Kurayami."

"I will honor you oh great Kura."

"Is there anything I can do for you your greatness."

"I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy."

I sweat dropped when I finished my story and saw my comrades bowing and praising me. I think it was just a bit awkward that Sasuke of all people was also participating in this fiasco.

"Okay guys you can stop."

"But you're so…" Naruto trailed off. Sakura picked up for him. "Perfect."

Sasuke nodded. "We have to bask in your presence."

"Seriously, get your asses off the floor now." That made them scramble to their feet really fast.

Aaron spoke up. "Why don't you stay for the Moon Festival? It's the least we can do for all your troubles."

"Oh god not again…"

"This time there won't be a dragon," Aya said laughing.

"Can Sasuke be my date?"

"Leave me alone."

"Aaron, Aya, can you please keep Saya away from my boyfriend. During the whole mission she tried to steal him from me, failed epically, and then insulted her own gender saying women are supposed to be weak."

"Who taught you that Saya?" Aya asked a bit angered.

"Well…um…"

"And how could you try to steal the boyfriend of someone else? That is rude and horrible character! Plus he's so much older than you," Aaron chastised her.

I raised an eyebrow. "How old is she?"

"She's merely thirteen!"

The room became silent at that one. I just decided to tell Aaron and Aya I'd show everyone their rooms to stay in while they handled their daughter.

"Is that the youngest age that's hit on you Sasuke?" I asked teasingly.

"Let's never talk about it ever again."


	25. Well that's something new

Being back in the Leaf Village was definitely a great feeling. Personally, I don't mind the Moon Village at all. The problem was, word had gotten out that I was around and every time I walked around during the festival someone would say "All Hail Kurayami!" Then as we left people begged, "Please don't leave Dark Ruler!" If it were any normal person (like Naruto) I guess they would like the praise, but I simply found it annoying.

I sighed as we walked to report to Tsunade. Evidently, I didn't want to go anywhere near the woman because I most likely had a nice hot mission waiting for me as soon as I entered the office. Sasuke kept looking at me because he could tell something was up, but I ignored him. He'd get the point eventually.

"Well, I see the mission was a success," Tsunade said smirking at us.

Naruto scoffed. "Next time, can you give us royalty that's NOT a complete brat, granny?"

"Or a fan girl," Sasuke piped up.

"Or downright rude," Sakura responded.

She raised an eyebrow and her gaze fell on Kakashi and I. "Is this true?"

"Oh just a bit."

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "We all had certain…negative feelings towards her."

"Well at least none of you killed her. You can all get out of my sight now."

We nodded and headed out the room feeling a bit relieved until she called out, "Except for Kurayami and Sasuke."

_Shit, I was hoping to be off the hook._

I stared and stared blankly at her while Sasuke looked confused. I was a bit surprised myself, but I didn't dare let that show because I'd never hear the end of it from her.

"I have a mission for you and your team, Kurayami, and this one might take quite awhile."

I sighed for the umpteenth time. "Why must you do this to me? I just came back from a mission, too."

"That was a measly mission that's not a big deal compared to this one. The Mizukage requested help with a certain situation they're having in the Land of Waves, but I can't discuss all the details to you because she didn't want the word of the situation getting to the wrong people."

Sasuke stepped up. "So why am I here?"

She smiled. "I think this would be a nice opportunity for you two to work together on her turf. Plus, view this as sort of a promotion test for you."

"Aw, aren't you the sweet one Tsunade?" I said mockingly.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You leave in three days. Get out."

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke, come here for a second."

I looked at Yami and she nodded, signaling she'd wait outside while I approached Lady Tsunade. "What is it?"

"Another reason I'm putting you on this mission with her is to test how she is with someone close to her on this type of mission. I'm sure she'll pass with flying colors, because she never lets anything distract her, but I want to make sure for your sake too."

I nodded. "That's fine."

"Plus," she said continuing with a sigh. "She'd have my head for giving her a back to back mission making her work away from you longer."

I chuckled a bit and left to meet up with Yami. She was leaning on the wall right outside the door with her eyes closed. She opened them when she felt my gaze on her and I couldn't help but smile. She always looked at me with care.

"Sorry you gotta be dragged along with me and my team," she said shaking her head.

I shrugged. "It's all right. Better than staying here and simply training."

"Hey, training is fun…"

I smirked. "Can't say that with a straight face can you?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and continued walking. "At least you're on a mission with my team. We're pretty awesome if I do say so myself."

"What are all their names?"

"Ronnie, Sonya, and Mika. My last mission with them was that one when I was away before and on my birthday. They actually finished for me so I could head back and party."

"Are you guys close?"

She smiled, but never answered me.

As we walked towards my house, I decided to do something out of the ordinary just to see how she'd react. I grabbed her arm and teleported us before she could ask where we were going. When she stopped glaring at me, she viewed our surroundings and her eyes widened.

"You're not serious," she said barely above a whisper.

"Dead serious."

"I call dibs on the swings!" she said before racing off towards the swings.

I brought us to the park we use to play in when her sister, Nia, would take us on weekends. When I looked to see Yami's expression, all I could picture was the little girl with big brown eyes and pigtails that would smile every day. It's not often I see that side of her now.

"Come on Sasuke! I don't wanna look like an idiot by myself on here!"

I shook my head. "I'd rather play in the sandbox."

I started walking towards it when I heard the sound of feet hitting the dirt. When I turned around Yami was no longer on the swings, and I turned back to see she was already working on something in the sandbox.

I sat next to her. "Did you really have to beat me here?"

"Yes, now help me build this damn thing."

"What do you have in mind?"

"The Uchiha compound of course."

My eyes softened as I looked at her concentrating. From what it seemed, she was starting from my house and working her way from there.

"I'm pretty sure I know whole thing by memory, but some places might be a little sketchy. I practically lived at your house, but others? Not so much."

"You know, you're pretty amazing," I said as if I was dreaming. When did I get so soft?

She looked at me and gave me one of her rare big smiles. "Only you would think that Sasuke."


End file.
